Le bordel de Lychee non, non, pas au sens propre
by Lychee
Summary: Voilà, plein de chapitres uniques trop courts pour être jetés seuls dans la cour des grands... Des slashs, surtout. Voyez vous-même!
1. Petite voix HPRW

Titre: Petite voix, petite voix…

Auteur: Lychee

Source: HP I, II, III, IV et V.

Disclaimer: ce petit monde appartient à JKR, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

Genre: Slash HP/RW. Ce truc était parti pour être un pur PWP, et puis j'ai changé d'avis en route… C'est juste un pur petit délire pas sérieux, qui se passe quand même dans un lit, soit dit en passant. Comme d'habitude, excusez-moi d'écrire des trucs pareils…

**Petite voix, petite voix…**

- UN ELEPHANT, QUI SE BALADAIT, TOUT DOUCEMENT –

- Ils me font honte. Honnêtement ils me font honte, bredouilla Hermione.

- HERMY! CHANTE AVEC NOUS!! brailla Fred – ou George, de toutes façons ils étaient aussi bourrés l'un que l'autre, remarqua Harry en se mettant à rigoler hystériquement.

* Moi auchi ch'uis bourré!*

- … DANS LA FORÊT!!! IL AVAIT SUR SON DOS, UN PETIT PERROQUET – 

- Freeeeeed… Je peux ravoir du whisky? demanda Ginny en lui faisant ses grands yeux speciale-petite-sœur-adorable.

- Je sais pas, hein… sourit le rouquin.

L'autre jumeau – George, donc –  avait attrapé Hermione par la taille et essayer de la persuader de danser avec lui, Ron étalé mort de rire à leurs pieds. Tout ça sans cesser de chanter.

- … QUI S'APPELAIT JACKO, ET QUI BUVAIT DU LAIT!!!

- C'est débile, remarqua Fred pensivement.

- De quoi? demanda poliment Harry en essayant de distingue son verre parmi la foule de verres qui avaient soudain envahi le tapis. Il se résigna et prit la bouteille.

- La chanson. C'est nul. On pourrait chanter un truc plus marrant, je sais pas moi…

- Tut tut tut! intervint Ron. Il y a des demoiselles parmi nous! Donc on reste sage…

- En parlant de sage… déclara George tandis que les demoiselles applaudissaient le gentleman. Les parents vont bientôt rentrer, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Serait p'têt temps de tout ranger et d'aller faire un bon dodo…

Les autres ronchonnèrent mais entreprirent en trébuchant de rassembler les traces du délit, enfouissant les bouteilles vides et non vides sous le matelas des jumeaux et emportant les verres à la cuisine où ils furent nettoyés et rangés en trois coups de baguette magique. Il n'y eut miraculeusement aucune casse. Puis tous se retrouvèrent au pied de l'escalier.

- Et bien, bailla Fred, encore bon anniversaire mon p'tit pote.

- Merci, sourit Harry.

- A ton service. Cuvez bien tout le monde… Demain va être très difficile, surtout avec Maman en train de nous faire la leçon pendant que nous vomirons tripes et boyaux…

Un cri général de dégoût lui répondit et il s'enfuit en riant dans les escaliers.

- Bonne nuit tout le monde…

- Bonne nuit…

- A demain…

George partit rejoindre son frère, les filles disparurent dans la chambre de Ginny, et Harry et Ron grimpèrent jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier.

- Je tiens plus debout, soupira Ron. Content?

Harry hocha la tête, ce qui manqua le faire tomber par terre.

- C'est ma première cuite de ma vie, murmura-t-il pensivement.

- A dix-sept ans, il était peut-être temps, fit philosophiquement son ami en refermant la porte. Tu va voir le mieux c'est au réveil…

- Merci, grimaça Harry.

- Je t'en prie, répliqua l'autre en envoyant balader son T-shirt. Et oui, on fait des potions pour devenir invisible, pour ressusciter les morts, mais on n'a pas encore trouvé de truc contre la gueule de bois. Faudrait demander à Snape…

- Aspirine, marmonna Harry en terminant de se déshabiller.

- Mmh?

- Aspirine. Un truc Moldu. Ca marche plus ou moins bien. Pousse-toi, dit-il en se glissant à son tour dans le grand lit déglingué.

- Faudra que j'essaye, bailla Ron. (Puis il se tourna vers lui et lui sourit) Content de votre anniversaire, M. Potter?

- Yep, M. Weasley.

Harry était arrivé une semaine auparavant chez les Weasley, les Dursley ayant décidé de partir en vacances et l'ayant tout simplement abandonné devant la porte, argumentant que puisque Voldemachin était à présent mort et enterré, Harry n'avait plus besoin d'eux et pouvait donc se débrouiller tout seul. Complètement paumé avec toutes ses maigres affaires réunies dans un sac, c'était avec un immense soulagement qu'il avait vu une des voitures magiques du Ministère s'arrêter devant la maison de Privet Drive, et M. Weasley en descendre et lui annoncer simplement qu'il était le bienvenu chez eux tant qu'il le voudrait.

Les jumeaux, Ginny et bien sûr Ron lui avaient fait un accueil formidable, et Hermione avait débarqué quelques jours plus tard pour son anniversaire. Mme Weasley lui avait préparé un gigantesque gâteau qui ressemblait à une montagne de crème plus qu'à autre chose, et il avait été gâté-pourri. Le lendemain après midi, Ron l'avait nonchalamment informé qu'étant donné que ses parents sortaient pour la soirée, la fête continuerait à _leur_ manière. Ce que Harry avait fort apprécié. C'était le premier véritable anniversaire de sa vie, se dit-il en se couchant. Le premier avec une véritable famille, et le premier avec ses potes.

Il reposait à présent à côté de Ron, s'amusant béatement de l'état tout cotonneux de son petit cerveau. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de boire – l'Oncle Vernon l'aurait tout simplement _tué_ s'il s'était avisé de visiter son bar, alors qu'il était parfaitement au courant que Dudley planquait des bouteilles de pastis dans son armoire – et il devait admettre que l'alcool prit à forte dose avait un effet relativement agréable. Il s'était sentit euphorique toute la soirée, et nageait à présent dans une délicieuse béatitude, chaque atome de son corps doucement échauffé savourant le contact des draps frais contre sa peau. Il se retourna dans le lit avec un grognement de plaisir.

Dix minutes plus tard il envoyait aux milles diables le plein été et sa chaleur torride.

Juillet avait été exceptionnellement chaud, cette année-là, et la soirée ne semblait pas être l'exception. La chaleur pesait comme une chape de plomb sur sa poitrine et les draps accueillant s'étaient vite transformés en serpillières rêches et poisseuses. Bien que seulement vêtu de son boxer, il était déjà en sueur.

Il sentit confusément Ron bouger à côté de lui. Ron… Il avait presque fini par le rattraper, finalement. Son ami était toujours plus grand que lui, mais de peu.

° Oui mais il est plus musclé°, lui susurra une petite voix.

Harry haussa les épaules.

* Et alors?*

° Et alors il est chouette comme ça.°

* C'est bon. Je ne suis pas rachitique, non plus…*

° Oui mais admet que Ron est quand même bien fichu.°

* D'accord…* soupira Harry.

° Et qu'il est devenu craquant.°

* D'accord.*

° Avec un visage séduisant.*

_* D'accord._*

° Et un joli petit cul.°

* D'ac – QUOI?!*

Harry avait du sursauter plus fort qu'il ne l'avait cru puisqu'il entendit la voix de Ron lui chuchoter paresseusement.

- Ca va pas…?

- … mmh… non-non, c'est rien…

Son ami se retourna sans mot dire et Harry retourna à sa petite conversation avec lui-même.

* Comment ça il a un_ joli petit cul_?!*

° C'est vrai non?°

* Mais j'en sais rien moi!*

° Menteur. Tu as le regard fixé dessus _tous _les matins quand il se lève.°

* Mais non!*

° Ah oui? Et ce matin, son boxer vert…°

* Noir. NON J'AI RIEN DIS!*

° Trop taaaaaaard! Bon admet juste qu'il a un joli p'tit cul et dors.°

* Ok. Il a un joli p'tit cul.*

° …°

* …*

° Comme celui de Malefoy.°

* MAIS NON!*

° Mais si.°

* …*

° Tu boudes?°

* …*

° Bon, ok, celui de Ron est plus joli.°

* LA N'EST PAS LA QUESTION!!!*

° Bien sûr que si. Tu préfère Ron ou Malefoy?°

* Ron est mon _ami_.*

° Yep. Ton ami qui n'arrive pas à dormir à côté de toi, pratiquement nu, la sueur luisant sur son corps mince…°

Harry eut soudain très très chaud. Encore plus qu'avant. Puis il comprit. C'était l'alcool. Juste l'alcool. Simplement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, et avait des hallucinations ou des trucs comme ça…

Ron bougea à nouveau et sa jambe effleura brièvement celle du Survivant, qui sentit tous les nerfs de sa jambe s'embraser jusqu'à son bas-ventre…

° Ho Rooooooon!° gémit la petite voix.

* TA GUEULE!*

° Pardon.°

* …*

° …°

* …*

° Effleure-le.°

_* Quoi_?!*

° Touche-le! Vas-y!°

* Nan mais t'es complètement malade toi?!*

° Je te rappelle que je suis une partie de toi-même. C'est toi qui es complètement malade. De Ron. Touche-le.°

* NAON!*

° TOUCHE-LE J'AI DIS!°

Harry avança une main hésitante vers son ami et la recula vivement quand le bout de son index effleura le dos de ce dernier.

° Bieeeeeen°, approuva la petite voix. ° Bon garçon. Bon. Fait pareil avec tes lèvres maintenant.°

* Non!*

° Harryyyyyyyy?°

* Mais il est trop loin!* tenta l'adolescent.

° Et bien approche-toi, patate!°

C'était très humiliant de se faire traiter de patate par soi-même. Harry se décala légèrement dans le lit.

° Allez, douceeeement… voilààààààà…°

Il tendit le cou, retenant son souffle, et frôla la nuque de son ami de ses lèvres tremblantes, avant de s'écarter rapidement.

* Il s'est arrêté de respirer!* paniqua-t-il.

° Oui, oui, c'est pas grave…°

* Mais si c'est grave! Qu'est-ce que je – *

° Calmos, calmos… Regarde, c'est reparti.°

En effet il pouvait de nouveau entendre le souffle paisible de Ron.

° Bon. Fait glisser le drap sur son flanc maintenant.°

* J'ai trop bu. J'ai trop bu. J'ai trop bu. J'ai trop bu. J'ai trop bu. J'ai trop bu. J'ai trop bu. J'ai trop bu. J'ai…*

° Tu m'écoutes?°

* Non. Je ne t'écoute plus. Je ne t'entends plus. Dodo.*

° Ah ouais?° railla la voix. ° On va voir ça…°

Et elle commença doucement à seriner dans sa tête.

° Imagine… Ron qui t'embrasse… Ses mains sur tes fesses… Mmh, elles sont douces, et caressantes… c'est excitant… et sa bouche, humide…°

* TAIS-TOIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!*

° … sa langue… elle glisse sur ton ventre… et encore plus bas… elle commence à…°

* Ok! Ok! D'accord! Tout ce que tu veux! Mais tais-toi!*

° C'est parti. Fais glisser le drap sur son flanc…°

Harry, les reins en feu, se redressa sur un coude et saisit délicatement le drap entre le pouce et l'index. Il inspira profondément, et commença à tirer doucement…

° C'est çaaaaaa… Comme quand on retire la peau d'une banane…°

Harry n'avait vraiment pas besoin de l'image en plus. Il déglutit silencieusement et continua à tirer, faisant apparaître les flancs de son ami, sa taille, tirer encore…

* Oh… mon… Dieu…*

° Ouiiiiiiiiii…°

Le drap glissa sur les hanches étroites, et Ron s'agita légèrement. Harry lâcha tout en catastrophe.

° Nooooooooon!°

* Mais il a bougé!*

° Et alors?! Tu crois qu'on fait l'amour immobile?!°

* Je ne _veux _pas…!*

° Mon _cul_ oui!°

* Non!*

° Tu as_ vu_ dans quel état tu es?!°

* …*

° …°

* …*

° Tu boudes?°

* C'est mon ami…*

° …°

* Il va… il va…*

° Tu ne sauras pas tant que tu n'auras pas essayé. Et, tu sais, tu n'auras peut-être pas d'autres bonnes occasions comme celle-ci.°

* Je suis bourré.*

° Justement. Tu n'oseras jamais sinon. Allez.°

Harry se décida et tendit sa main en direction de Ron, posant ses doigts sur la hanche qui bougeait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Comme Ron ne réagissait pas, il les fit délicatement glisser le long de sa taille, effleurant le léger relief de ses côtes, jusqu'au creux chaud et moite sous son bras… Il refit le chemin en sens inverse en posant plus franchement sa main, sentant sous sa paume à vif la peau fine qui frémissait… Oh God…

Soupirant légèrement, il se rapprocha encore, son torse frôlant le dos de son ami, les cheveux de ce dernier lui chatouillant presque le nez… Il laissa sa main commencer à explorer son ventre musclé, doucement, tremblant d'excitation. Et Ron ne bougeait pas, lui tournant toujours le dos…

Ron…

Ron toujours là… Ron et ses coups de gueule… Ron et son sourire… Ron – 

° - et son joli p'tit cul.°

* Mais arrêêêêêêteuh! J'étais dans une phase vachement romantique et t'as tout gâché!*

° T'es vraiment rond comme une barrique, toi. C'est pas le moment de penser au passé alors qu'il est à 2 cm – et encore – de toi!°

Ron à deux centimètres de… Bouf. Son corps augmenta soudain de trois degrés.

* Kesskej'fais?*

° Continue ce que tu faisais si bien, va.°

Harry hésita, puis sa main reprit son exploration, s'arrêtant avec confusion en frôlant son nombril, remontant doucement sur sa poitrine où le bout de ses doigts effleura les tétons de son ami… Son torse était maintenant presque tout contre Ron, et il pouvait sentir la chaleur diffuser de son corps au sien, déclenchant dans sa tête une série de visions toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Il déposa une série de petits baisers dans son cou, d'abord hésitants, puis plus enhardis, espérant à moitié que son compagnon reste profondément endormi, mais d'un autre côté…

- Harry?

Son cœur se glaça. Littéralement. Il resta figé alors que Ron se tournait à moitié vers lui, et répétait son nom d'une voix étonnée.

- Harry?

- Pa… pardon!

°* NON MAIS QUEL CON!!!°* hurlèrent les deux voix. °* "Pardon"! Tu crois vraiment que c'est quelque chose à dire dans ces circonstances?!°*

Il commença à paniquer quand son ami bougea pour lui faire face. Avec l'obscurité, il était impossible de voir son visage, mais Harry ne doutait pas qu'il devait être atrocement surpris voire… dégoûté. Il se sentit soudain très dégrisé. Il se rendit compte que son bras était toujours _sur_ Ron et se donna mentalement quelques trillions de petites paires de baffes mais ne bougea pas, bien trop embarrassé.

Il y eut un lourd silence assez pénible.

- Ron… je…

- Tu étais de m'embrasser dans le cou, prononça son ami d'un ton neutre.

Foutu. C'était foutu. Il ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole après ça…

- Ecoute… je…

- C'était très bien.

… peut-être même allait-il le mettre directement dehors et – HEIN?!

Il resta sans mot dire, n'osant croire ce que lui avait fait parvenir ses petites oreilles. Et alors…

Les lèvres de Ron se posèrent sur les siennes. Oh – my – God.

Il resta un moment incapable de faire un mouvement, pendant que la bouche chaude, voluptueuse, de son ami prenait langoureusement possession de la sienne. Puis le déclic se fit et il l'agrippa par la nuque, lui roulant le patin de sa vie, le plaqua contre le matelas et écrasa frénétiquement son corps contre le sien. Il l'embrassa, encore et encore, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche, cherchant frénétiquement la sienne, libérant des années de frustration et de honte dans son baiser que Ron accueillit avec autant d'avidité qu'il le lui donnait. Il poussa un gémissement étouffé quand les ongles de son ami s'enfoncèrent dans son dos et, glissant une jambe entre les siennes, commença à se frotter contre le haut de sa cuisse, inondé de chaleur, de l'odeur de la peau de Ron, de sa présence, là, presque nu, contre lui… 

- Ron! Je…

Son ami le saisissant par les cheveux et lui mordant violemment la lèvre l'empêcha de finir et, en continuant de l'embrasser frénétiquement, il fit glisser sa main à l'intérieur du boxer de son compagnon et saisit sans hésiter son sexe tout aussi tendu que le sien, commençant immédiatement à le caresser, pendant que Ron criait sans retenue. C'était… oh c'était…

_- Harry_!

Le brun ralentit un peu, reprenant ses esprits, et sans cesser de faire mouvoir sa main, laissa ses lèvres quitter la bouche de Ron, s'enfouir dans son cou, le mordiller lentement, se délectant des petits bruits que poussait son ami. Puis il descendit encore plus bas, toujours sans le lâcher, et sa bouche et ses lèvres jouèrent longtemps avec les deux tétons, s'y appliquant en des baisers enduits de salive, les doigts d'un Ron haletant plongés dans ses cheveux.

Quand il se redressa, se fut deux yeux brillants débordant de désir pur et simple qu'il rencontra dans l'obscurité, et il poussa un hoquet de plaisir quand les grandes mains fermes de son ami entreprirent de visiter son propre boxer et se posèrent sur ses fesses, les massant voluptueusement, presque avec avidité. Puis elles glissèrent lentement, emportant le vêtement, révélant son sexe dressé dont le roux se saisit à son tour avec un petit sourire pervers. Ils commencèrent à se caresser en gémissant, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, dévorant leur peau en sueur de baisers brûlants, leurs mains qui n'étaient pas occupées à torturer l'autre s'égarant dans des endroits délicieusement moites et frissonnants.

Et puis…

° Un/zéro pour moi.°

* Honnêtement, je t'emmerde.*

- DEBOOOUUUUUUT!!!!!

Deux hurlements de souffrance jaillirent de sous la couette, pétrifiant Mme Weasley sur le seuil de la chambre. La pauvre femme, paniquée, se précipita sur le lit de son fils cadet, l'ouvrit en grand et fit un pas en arrière avec un hoquet étranglé.

_- Maman_! protesta Ron avant de retomber sur le lit en se tenant le crâne à deux mains.

- Bonjour Molly, chuchota douloureusement Harry. Est-ce que Arthur aurait de l'aspirine dans sa collection?

- Mais… mais que…! Par Merlin! Vous avez _bu_! RONALD WEASLEY!

- Pardonpardonpardon mais ne hurle pas siteplé… gémit le rouquin. Et puis y'a pas que nous… ajouta-t-il dans un effort ultime.

- CE N'EST PAS UNE EXCUSE! (Les deux garçons enfouirent leur tête sous un oreiller.) JE NE T'AI PAS EDUQUE POUR QUE TU BOIVES EN CACHETTE! Bien sûr tu n'y es pour rien Harry chéri… ET MAINTENANT HABILLE-TOI, ET JE TE VEUX DANS LA CUISINE DANS DIX MINUTES! ET GARE A TOI SI JE TROUVE QUELQUECHOSE A REDIRE A TA TENUE!

Et elle sortit en claquant la porte, ébranlant la pauvre maison déjà mal en point, ses pas menaçants se dirigeant vers la chambre des jumeaux qui ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient… Les deux gisants restèrent seuls en compagnie de leur gueule de bois.

- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, cette nuit, marmonna Harry.

Silence.

- Moi aussi, dit enfin Ron. (Le rouquin se redressa difficilement et lui jeta un coup d'œil.) Mais je ne pense pas que c'était un rêve.

- Gnhein? bredouilla très intelligemment Harry.

Ron se pencha vers lui en souriant.

- Tu es _tout nu_, murmura-t-il. Pauvre maman… ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

Il cessa immédiatement avec un gémissement de souffrance, tandis que la peau de Harry prenait une jolie teinte rouge brique. Son ami le remarqua et lui jeta un regard intéressé.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait rougir dans ce coin-là, fit-il d'un ton curieux. Fais voir…

_- Ron_!

- Je regarde seulement…

- Roooooon…

- RONALD WEASLEY! SI TU N'ES PAS DESCENDU DANS LES DIX SECONDES QUI VIENNENT, TU VA AVOIR AFFAIRE A MOI!

° Ah, les joies de la belle-famille… Bon, ben je me casse moi…°

* Mmmmh…*

° Te dérange pas, va.°

- Merci, rigola Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Rien, laisse tomber.

- RONALD WEASLEY!

Fin…


	2. Ordre de Merlin première classe SSHP

Titre: Ordre de Merlin, première classe.

Auteur: Lychee.

Source: HP, les cinq premiers tomes.

Disclaimer: tout ce petit monde à J.K.R.

Genre: un autre slash SS/HP, parce qu'ils le valent bien. Homophobes, âmes pures et sensibles, vous êtes prévenus.

Ordre de Merlin première classe.

Harry soupira. Re-soupira. Re-re-soupira.

Le discours n'en finissait pas. En fait, Fudge maîtrisait admirablement l'arme ultime des politiciens: endormir l'ennemi. Dommage que ses amis – quoique Harry l'aurait bien avadakédavré à ce moment précis – en subissent également les sévices.

"… et c'est grâce à des gens de leur valeur, dévoués au bien d'autrui et prêts au sacrifice de leur vie afin d'épargner celles de centaines, que dis-je, de milliers d'innocents…"

Derrière le Premier Ministre, Dumbledore, vêtu de sa somptueuse robe violette à étoiles argentées, étouffait un magnifique bâillement. M. Weasley, un peu plus loin parmi les gens du Ministère, somnolait. Harry ne pouvait regarder derrière lui mais était sûr que le reste de ses amis n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Après tout, le discours durait depuis près de trois quarts d'heure. Binns n'était rien à côté de ça.

"… et ainsi, tous unis vers le même but, libérer tout un peuple de l'emprise du plus terrible Mage Noir qu'on ait pu affronter tout au long de l'histoire du monde sorcier…"

- Poil au pied, marmonna une voix endormie à la gauche de Harry.

Le Survivant réprima un sourire: Draco, également à l'honneur et vêtu de la plus riche et onéreuse robe noire qu'il avait pu dénicher après avoir hérité de son père – son intention était de parvenir à dilapider son capital de trente millions de Gallions le plus vite possible puis de se lancer dans l'élevage de dragons nains – piquait du nez sans se dissimuler. Fils de Mangemort ou pas, un Malefoy se moque de l'opinion d'autrui. Surtout lorsque les renseignements qu'il a fournis ont permis de coincer Voldemort dans son Château d'Albanie.

En parlant de renseignements…

Harry se pencha légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme à la gauche de son nouvel ami. Snape, toujours aussi impassible, fixait un regard impénétrable sur Fudge qui attaquait son cinquante et unième feuillet. Mais Harry le vit avec amusement taper impatiemment du pied. L'adolescent se redressa ensuite en soupirant.

"… et c'est pourquoi j'ai aujourd'hui l'honneur de décerner à ces trois valeureux hommes, j'ai nommé Harry Potter, Severus Snape et Draco Malefoy, l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe!"

Toute l'assemblée s'agita faiblement, tirée de son sommeil par la fin du discours. Dans le léger brouhaha qui s'en suivit, Fudge leur passa à tous trois autour du cou ce qui ressemblait à une laitue de ruban orange accrochée au bout d'un cordon vert, puis la salle éclata en applaudissements. Harry commençait à espérer que le cauchemar était enfin fini quand Fudge brisa cruellement tous ses espoirs.

- Et maintenant… tous au cocktail!

- … mais j'avais _toujours_ dis que le règne de Voldemort ne serait qu'une histoire de temps et que…

Harry se détourna avec écœurement et se dirigea vers Draco qui se resservait sans vergogne une pleine flûte de champagne.

- Pourquoi…

- … tu dois rester ici? Parce que tu es le grand héros du jour, très cher, dit joyeusement le blond. Que tu es jeune, beau, célèbre, plein d'avenir, plutôt riche qui plus est, que dès demain tu seras élu Mister Sorcier dans _Sorcière Hebdo_. Que demander de plus? conclut-il, hilare, en levant son verre.

- Partir d'ici.

- Ah. Ca, tu peux pas. Tiens.

Il lui colla la bouteille de champagne dans les mains. Harry la reposa en soupirant.

- Je hais ces trucs-là.

- Courage. Il reste trois cérémonies, quatre conférences de presse, et une rencontre avec le Premier Ministre de Grande-Bretagne. Dans une semaine ce sera à peu près terminé! Où sont tes deux fidèles Gryffondors?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et avisa par les larges baies vitrées un couple qui déambulait sur la terrasse.

- Ils roucoulent.

- Passionnant. (Draco vida son verre d'un trait, puis le détailla soigneusement avant de sourire.) Je t'avais dit que cette robe serait très bien.

Harry tira sur son col.

- Je me sens le roi des sapins de Noël, ronchonna-t-il.

La tenue que Draco lui avait conseillée – Harry reconnaissait n'avoir aucun goût dans le domaine vestimentaire – était une somptueuse robe verte émeraude, rebrodée de vert plus sombre et d'argent. L'adolescent vivait dans la crainte perpétuelle que quelqu'un ne marche sur sa cape de six kilos. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ressemblait plutôt peu à un sapin de Noël, comme le prouvaient les nombreux regards flatteurs qui se retournaient sur son passage.

- En parlant de robes… enchaîna Draco sans l'écouter. Tu as _vu_ Snape?!

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Snape en bordeaux! continua le Serpentard. Parfois on se dit que le monde ne tourne pas rond. Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus de vieilles robes noires assez propres…

- Ce n'est pas bordeaux. C'est rouge sang, murmura Harry.

- Si tu veux, concéda Draco. Dans tous les cas… il a quel âge, à ton avis?

- Trente-neuf.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, il était avec ton père… Et bien pour une fois, il les fait ses trente-neuf!

Harry ne répondit pas. Une jolie jeune fille un peu plus âgée qu'eux s'avança alors dans leur direction et se présenta comme rédactrice au _Dragon Tricolore_, le journal sorcier français. Draco lui prit galamment le bras et s'éloigna avec elle, laissant Harry seul et légèrement morose.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_- Endoloris!_

_Harry se jeta sur le Mangemort qui venait de lancer le Sortilège sur son ami et, sans réfléchir, commença à le bourrer de coups de poings. Avec un coup de chance inouïe, sa baguette, dont il avait presque oublié l'existence, s'enfonça dans l'œil de l'homme qui tomba à genoux en hurlant, tandis que Harry se redressait, complètement perdu au milieu du formidable chaos qui régnait autour de lui. Aurors et serviteurs du Lord Noir se battaient sans merci. Du sang gicla sur ses lunettes, qu'il essuya machinalement._

_- Ce n'est pas un emploi très orthodoxe de la baguette, haleta Draco en s'appuyant sur son épaule, mais c'est efficace…_

Le Mangemort se roulait à présent par terre en hurlant de douleur. Harry retint difficilement une violente envie de vomir.

_- Potter!_

_Une main le saisit violemment à l'épaule, le secouant sans ménagement._

_- Votre place n'est pas ici, petit imbécile! Dépêchez-vous!_

_Snape, blafard, l'entraîna à sa suite vers un couloir encore plus sombre que la pièce où ils se trouvaient… Draco lui fit un dernier petit signe ironique avant de se pencher sur le Mangemort blessé, sa baguette levée…_

_- Où on va? demanda Harry sans réfléchir, tentant confusément de se rappeler qui il était et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans cet endroit._

_L'homme lui jeta un regard rapide puis eut un rictus désabusé._

_- Tuer Voldemort._

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai, répondit simplement Harry._

_Tuer Voldemort. Tuer Voldemort. Tuer Voldemort, tuer Voldemort, tuer Voldemort, tuerVoldemort-tuerVoldemort-tuerVoldemort-tuerVoldemort-tuer…_

_Il le suivit dans le tunnel opaque._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Et maintenant, ils répondaient tous les trois aux questions des journalistes… Comme si tous n'avait été qu'une partie de plaisir… Bravo, bravo…

Son regard accrocha l'immense et mince silhouette rouge sang de son professeur. Snape était en train de répondre à une question, et visiblement, d'après son regard méprisant et le pli ironique de sa bouche, ce ne devait pas être une question très intelligente. Son interlocuteur s'enfuit la queue entre les jambes. Snape soupira et son regard accrocha un instant celui de Harry, avant que l'adolescent ne détourne vivement le regard et ne parte à la recherche de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et avec qui il pourrait se sentir un peu à l'aise.

- Ca va, Harry?

Dumbledore se tenait près de lui, souriant gentiment comme à son habitude.

- Si on veut, grimaça l'adolescent.

Le vieux sorcier piocha généreusement dans un plat de petits fours à la citrouille et au curry.

- Le pire, dit-il au bout d'un assez long moment, c'est qu'on ne se débarrasse jamais entièrement de son étiquette de sauveur du monde, quoi qu'on fasse. Mais bon, on s'y habitue, ajouta-t-il avec philosophie. Ca a même parfois des avantages… Tiens, goûte ceux-ci, ils sont très bons.

- Merci, fit poliment Harry en se servant.

C'était vrai. Ils étaient très bons.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'était la même chose quand vous avez vaincu Grindelwald? hasarda-t-il.

Le visage de Dumbledore s'attrista brusquement, ce qui, chez lui, surpris Harry plus que n'importe quoi.

- Oui. Et pendant qu'ils me félicitaient et demandaient des détails, je devais me retenir de les embrocher sur les tringles à rideaux. Galadion – Grindelwald – était mon meilleur ami…

- Oh. Excusez-moi…

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules en souriant légèrement.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je connais suffisamment ta vie pour que tu te permettes de m'interroger sur la mienne. Enfin dans les limites de la décence, bien sûr… Au fait, embraya-t-il sans transition, félicitation pour tes ASPICs! Et pour ton acceptation chez les Aurors, bien sûr…

Harry sourit joyeusement: Albus savait vraiment comment lui remonter le moral.

Ils bavardèrent un moment de tout et de rien, de l'année qui arrivait, de la carrière de Harry, lançant des regards peu amènes aux quelques inopportuns qui s'avançaient de temps à autres vers eux et décampaient aussi sec. Dumbledore fut finalement obligé de l'abandonner pour aller rejoindre Fudge qui l'interpellait de l'autre bout de l'immense salle. Une horde de journalistes se jeta alors sur le pauvre Survivant tel une nuée de vautours sur le pauvre agneau isolé. Lequel pauvre agneau replongea dans son devoir avec un manque d'enthousiasme impressionnant, mais qui hélas ne stoppa pas les reporters.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_Le couloir était long, interminable, et sombre, sombre, sombre… Harry trébucha contre l'arête d'un pavé, et fut rattrapé par la poigne ferme de Snape qui le tira impatiemment._

_- Dépêchez-vous, Potter! Sinon Merlin seul sait où Il sera passé quand nous arriverons!_

_Quand nous arriverons où? Harry était perdu. Epuisé. Seul son leitmotiv le maintenait debout, le poussait encore vers l'avant… **Tuer Voldemort tuer Voldemort tuer Voldemort tuer Voldemort tuer Voldemort tuer Voldemort tuer Voldemort tuer Voldemort…**_

_Il regarda l'homme à côté de lui. Snape. Snape était quelque chose de connu, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Il le connaissait. Il avait toujours été là. Snape était encore là pour lui permettre de poser un pied devant l'autre, pour lui faire momentanément oublier les horreurs qu'il venait de voir, d'entendre, de sentir… de faire…_

_Tuer Voldemort tuer Voldemort tuer Voldemort tuer Voldemort tuer Voldemort…_

_Horreurs que l'homme devait supporter depuis près de vingt ans… Et si ce n'avait été concrètement durant toute cette période, il avait dû en subir les souvenirs… Souvenirs qui étaient de nouveau présents…_

_Tuer Voldemort tuer Voldemort tuer Voldemort tuer Voldemort tuer Voldemort…_

_Pauvre Snape… Harry se sentit soudain envahi d'un amour immodéré pour l'homme, de même que pour la planète entière, cette pauvre petite planète qui, dans cinq minutes, serait sauvée ou condamnée par sa faute à lui, petit Potter, qui n'avait rien demandé… Dix-sept années de vie sans véritable bonheur pour en arriver à un meurtre… Un meurtre pour lequel on chantera ses louanges… Il trouva l'idée délicieusement comique et éclata d'un rire simplement joyeux._

_Tuer Voldemort tuer Voldemort tuer Voldemort tuer Voldemort tuer Voldemort…_

_Snape se tourna vers lui sans cesser de courir, le visage blême._

_- Potter! Vous pensez sérieusement que c'est le moment de rire? Vous…_

_- Devez tuer Voldemort, je sais! répliqua-t-il gaiement. (Il remarqua que Snape avait un très beau timbre de voix. Etrange qu'il ne l'ait encore jamais noté.) Oh, ne vous inquiétez donc pas! ajouta-t-il gentiment. Je vais le tuer. Après je prendrai des vacances. En Guadeloupe, je pense. Tout seul. Il y aura les cocotiers, la mer, le sable blanc… Vous voulez venir avec moi? Sinon je vous ramènerai un souvenir. Un joli coquillage. Et un pour Draco, aussi. Vous un bleu, et lui un vert. Ca vous va un bleu? Sinon je peux – _

Snape s'arrêta, le saisit par l'épaule et le gifla de toutes ses forces. L'euphorie dans laquelle Harry était plongée se dissipa net et il reprit pied.

_- Merci, souffla-t-il en remettant ses lunettes d'aplomb._

_Snape le regarda étrangement puis se racla la gorge._

_- Ca va aller? demanda-t-il sans trace d'animosité cette fois._

_Harry lui adressa un regard surpris. Les yeux noirs n'étaient pas impénétrables, Snape étant mort de trouille – ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose, qui ressemblait davantage à de la tristesse, de l'anxiété. Si la chose n'avait pas été parfaitement impossible, il aurait dit que l'homme s'inquiétait pour lui._

_- Ca va, dit-il calmement. Je vais le faire._

_Le Mangemort se détendit légèrement. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter._

_- Mais je prendrai quand même des vacances en Guadeloupe après ça._

_Ce fut sans aucun doute la première fois de sa vie qu'il vit son professeur sourire. Pour de vrai. C'était époustouflant._

_- J'attends votre coquillage avec impatience, M. Potter._

_Il fallut que l'homme, déjà reparti, l'appelle pour qu'il secoue la tête et lui emboîte rapidement le pas._

_Et puis il y avait eu la Salle._

_Et Voldemort._

_Qui l'attendait._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

- M. Potter! Pensez-vous que sans l'aide des renseignements de Draco Malefoy et du Pr Snape le Pr Dumbledore serait parvenu à localiser le quartier général de Vous-Savez-Qui?

- M. Potter! On raconte que vous avez refusé la proposition de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre…

- M. Potter! Est-il vrai que Vous-Savez-Qui souhaitait vous voir entrer dans ses rangs?

- M. Potter! Qu'en est-il de votre idylle avec Melle Cho Chang?

- M. Potter! Vous…

- M. Potter! Est-ce que…

- M. Potter!…

Une main l'attrapa par le col et l'extirpa du tas de journalistes qui semblaient avoir décidé d'entamer une partie de rugby avec sa petite personne en tant que ballon.

- Merci, Ron, souffla-t-il tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient précipitamment.

- A ton service, répliqua le rouquin. Tiens.

Il lui colla un verre de ce qui ressemblait de très près à du whisky dans la main. Harry y piqua du nez.

- Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine-t-il à me faire boire et manger? râla-t-il après trois gorgées.

- Ce doit être à cause de ton air positivement rayonnant, se moqua Hermione.

- C'est un cauchemar, geignit-il. Dire qu'il y a des gens qui aiment ça… (Il prit un air rêveur.) J'aurais dû faire boire du Polynectar à Lockheart et l'envoyer à ma place, il s'en serait très bien tiré…

- Et il aurait raconté des tas de bobards sur ton compte, compléta Ron. Dans le genre que tu sortais avec Malefoy…

- … que tu étais le petit-fils caché de Dumbledore… enchaîna Hermione.

- … ou le fils de Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même…

- … ou sa fille!…

- … ou son amant…

- … ou son clone…

- … ou son frère…

- … ou son père, et qu'il serait ensuite revenu dans le temps…

- … son grand-père…

- … son arrière-grand-père…

Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent, à court d'idée, puis regardèrent d'un air soupçonneux Harry qui affichait un air extasié.

- C'est super comme idée! Si on faisait ça?!

Ron lui colla un petit four dans la bouche.

- Au fait, intervint Hermione, Dumbledore m'a dit que si tu songeais à t'éclipser discrètement, une garde d'Aurors t'attendait à la porte pour t'accompagner aux toilettes.

Harry soupira à fendre l'âme, la bouche pleine de jambon.

- C'est pareil pour Malefoy et même pour Snape, le consola Ron.

- En parlant de Snape, s'exclama Hermione toute excitée, vous avez vu?! Il n'est pas en noir!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Ron rigolait de bon cœur.

- Ce sera sans doute à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier de demain, commenta le rouquin. Trois pages sur la robe du terrible professeur de Potions, ancien sinistre Mangemort. Je me demande ce qui lui a pris…

- J'ai entendu dire que le Pr MacGonagall l'avait traîné de force au Chemin de Traverse dès que les professeurs avaient appris sa nomination à l'Ordre de Merlin, pouffa Hermione. Mais faut avouer que le résultat est très réussi…

Harry approuva mentalement pendant que Ron faisait semblant d'être vexé et que Hermione embrassait son petit ami dans le cou. Il devait admettre que Snape, dans sa tenue rouge sombre rebrodée de noir, était très bien. La moitié féminine de la soirée en semblait convaincue d'ailleurs.

- Harry? HARRY!

- Mmh? Oui, oui, j'écoute!

- Ron et moi allons faire un tour dehors. Tu viens?

- Tu plaisante? J'espère seulement pour vous que les buissons sont assez épais…

Ses deux amis s'éloignèrent, écarlates, le laissant à nouveau seul. En avisant la trentaine de regards prédateurs qui se fixèrent sur lui, il décida qu'une petite visite aux toilettes serait finalement une bonne idée.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle et arriva près des deux dizaines d'Aurors qui gardaient la porte.

- M. Potter? demanda poliment l'un d'entre eux en lui barrant le passage.

- Je me demandais s'il m'était permis de me rendre aux toilettes, déclara-t-il dignement.

L'homme prit un air embarrassé.

- Mais certainement. Seulement…

- Je sais, je sais…

L'Auror fit signe à cinq de ses collègues et Harry s'apprêtait à leur emboîter le pas quand Draco et cinq autres agents de la sécurité arrivèrent du couloir.

- Harry! s'exclama gaiement et sans aucune discrétion le blond. Tu vas aux toilettes, toi aussi?

Les gens autours d'eux se tournèrent dans leur direction.

- Méfie-toi de la troisième porte en partant de la gauche, enchaîna Draco tandis que Harry réprimait difficilement un fou rire. Le loquet ferme mal. Sinon c'est très propre et tout et tout! Pas vrai? demanda-t-il innocemment aux Aurors qui essayaient de se cacher derrière les battants de la porte.

- Il y a du papier? demanda Harry d'un ton inquiet.

Ses Aurors essayaient frénétiquement de l'emmener dans le couloir tandis que ceux de Draco poussaient ce dernier à l'intérieur. Les gens toussaient nerveusement ou se marraient autour d'eux.

- Mâââââ oui! C'est super bien équipé! Pas vrai professeur?

Harry aperçut alors Snape, trois pas derrière lui, qui tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler un sourire goguenard.

- La présence du personnel est un peu stressante, peut-être, proposa-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

- Ca, il faut se concentrer, admit Draco. Bon, je te laisse, Harry. Je te sens très pressé, là.

Harry, au bord de l'étouffement, se laissa emmener.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_Et il avait vaincu Voldemort._

_Et la vie avait repris._

_Pour tous les sorciers, l'heure avait été à réparer les dégâts causés par l'année de terreur du Lord Noir. Les enfants étaient retournés à Poudlard, relativement épargné, tandis que les adultes remettaient un semblant d'ordre. Le mois de Juin s'était déroulé dans une ambiance surexcitée, au point que Dumbledore avait dû intervenir pour ramener un semblant de concentration en vue des examens._

De concentration… Comme s'il pouvait seulement se concentrer. Harry était satisfait d'avoir travaillé comme un fou durant le reste de l'année. Les dernières révisions lui étaient presque inutiles et de toutes façons, il n'y avait vraiment la tête.

_Le combat contre Voldemort nageait comme une nappe de brouillard dans son esprit. Toujours présent. Et toutes les nuits, il se réveillait en hurlant. Et le sommeil mettait un temps infini à revenir, car le rêve n'était jamais complet. Il manquait la fin, toujours la fin…_

_A moins qu'il ne l'ait rêvée, cette fin._

_- Potter. Vous pensez passer votre concours en attendant que les mouches fassent le travail à votre place?_

_Snape se tenait face à lui, aussi froid qu'à on habitude. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son chaudron: violet à rayures vertes._

_- J'ai terminé, annonça-t-il._

_Snape haussa un sourcil._

_- Température?_

_- 38°5._

_- pH?_

_- 12,3._

_- Concentration?_

_- 0,36 mol/L._

_- Testez-la._

_Harry avala une louche de la peu ragoûtante potion, attendit une dizaine de secondes, puis abattit son poing sur le bureau de bois de quinze centimètres d'épaisseur. Sa main s'y enfonça comme un couteau dans du beurre._

_- Très bien, fit Snape en se détournant. A+. Et une retenue pour destruction de matériel…_

_Le cœur de Harry fit un bond._

_- … Vous irez voir M. Rusard pour votre colle, conclut Snape sans se retourner._

_Harry rangea ses affaires sans dire mot, abattu._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Par miracle, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son discret retour des toilettes. Il fallait dire que Draco, exécutant une magnifique démonstration de la danse des canards avec le Pr Chourave, monopolisait un peu l'attention.

Tant mieux… Même si cela ne durait pas, un peu de répit ne ferait pas de mal. Il chercha encore une fois un moyen de se planquer discrètement mais en revint à la même conclusion: il n'était à l'abri de rien dans la salle, et le jardin était plain de couples… Allez… Encore trois ou quatre heures à tirer et il pourrait peut-être partir…

Il se servit un autre verre d'une liqueur quelconque et soupira en renversant la bouteille sur la belle nappe blanche du buffet. Tout allait bien, décidément. Il se demanda vaguement comment on faisait pour dénicher de telles nappes, d'une taille aussi impressionnante. Peut-être existait-il des usines à nappes de banquet. Dans tous les cas celle-ci parvenait jusqu'au sol, des deux côtés, vérifia-t-il. Ca faisait une sacrée surface de toile. Presque une petite tente…

…

Une tente.

Il secoua la tête: il avait sûrement trop bu pour penser un seul moment…

…

Pourquoi pas, après tout? Il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, puis rigola. On le retrouverait peut-être endormi le lendemain matin, après une nuit de panique… Il se décida, souleva la nappe et se glissa souplement sous la table.

Le problème, c'est que la place était déjà prise.

Snape et lui restèrent trois bonnes secondes nez à nez, les yeux écarquillés, puis Harry fut pris d'une véritable crise nerveuse de fou-rire. Il dut mordre sauvagement dans sa manche pour ne pas hurler de rire, tandis que Snape se ré-adossait contre un des solides pieds de table en soupirant. Au bout d'une bonne minute à hoqueter, Harry réussit tant bien que mal à reprendre son sérieux et se tourna, à genoux, vers son ancien professeur.

- Ca ne vous gêne pas si…? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Il y a de la place pour deux, dit froidement Snape.

- Hum… merci.

Il s'installa contre le pied en face de lui, ramenant sa cape autour de lui, faisant attention de ne pas se cogner la tête. Puis ses yeux revinrent vers Snape et malgré lui il gloussa de nouveau, songeant au spectacle que les deux héros de la fête devaient présenter. L'homme fronça les sourcils.

- Potter…

- Non, non, pardon… Je suis dans le même cas que vous…

L'homme le dévisagea un moment, puis détourna la tête et s'alluma une cigarette. Harry le regarda avec étonnement.

- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'on sente la fumée?

Il se sentait étrangement désinhibé. Le fait de trouver Snape à cet endroit, ou l'alcool, il ne savait pas trop.

L'ancien Mangemort secoua la tête.

- Je sais quand même lancer un bouclier anti-odeur, dit-il sèchement. (Il secoua sa cendre dans un bol de cacahuètes improvisé en cendrier.) Et un autre anti-bruit.

- Vous êtes très bien installé, apprécia Harry avec un sourire hilare. Non-non, je ne rigole pas… ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

L'homme le regarda à nouveau, ses yeux noirs impénétrables.

- Vous savez, Potter, je pense que vous avez bu.

- C'est fort probable. Mais y'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire… (Il réinstalla sa cape entre lui et l'épais pilier de bois.) Et… ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là? demanda-t-il un peu plus calmement.

- Depuis le début de la prestation de ce cher M. Malefoy.

- Ah.

Le silence s'installa. Harry sentit sa joie se calmer petit à petit, remplacée par un embarras que le regard impassible que Snape posait de temps en temps sur lui n'arrangeait pas.

Puis il se rendit compte que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait l'homme _de sa vie_. Il partait l'an prochain commencer ses études pour devenir Auror. Snape resterait à Poudlard, bien entendu. Alors il n'y avait tout simplement pas de raison pour qu'il le revoie un jour.

- Vous êtes tout pâle.

Snape le regardait tranquillement.

- C'est rien.

L'homme ne fit aucun commentaire.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_- Non, M. Potter. Si vous mettez la labradorite avant les plumes d'autruche, l'action de ces dernières sera annulée par la présence de la première._

_- Bien, Monsieur._

_Harry reposa soigneusement la sphère de pierre bleue au bord de la table et saisit ses plumes proprement découpées pour les incorporer à sa potion. Puis il revint à sa labradorite. Qui roulait rapidement en direction du bord opposé de la table._

_- Merde!_

_Harry lança son bras pour rattraper la traîtresse et percuta son chaudron qui se renversa droit sue ses genoux._

_Il se sentit agrippé par le col et violemment attiré en arrière. Le liquide visqueux tomba à terre en sifflant, effleurant ses chaussures, et creusa un gros trou dans le sol._

_Snape avait encore une main posée sur son épaule, et son autre bras était passé autour de lui, le pressant légèrement contre le torse du Maître des Potions. Harry, tendu à mourir, eut un hoquet en sentant l'odeur de l'homme – chaude, légèrement parfumée de tabac et d'odeurs épicées d'ingrédients de potions – envahir ses narines._

_Toute la classe s'était retournée pour contempler l'accident._

_- Vous l'avez échappé belle, M. Potter, fit sèchement Snape en le relâchant._

Tandis que Harry restait debout, immobile, tentant de se reprendre, l'homme répara table, sol et chaudron de trois coups de baguettes, puis se baissa souplement pour ramasser la labradorite qui s'était immobilisée trois pas plus loin. Personne ne parlait, guettant la sanction qui n'allait pas manquer de tomber. Mais le professeur se contenta de poser la pierre en face de Harry, de prononcer un " Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre inattention, M. Potter." et de retourner à son bureau. La cloche sonna à ce moment et tous s'empressèrent de ranger leur matériel et de sortir.

_- Harry? Tu viens?_

_Harry suivit Draco comme un automate._

_Cette nuit-là, il rêva l'intégralité de sa confrontation avec Voldemort, et ne se réveilla même pas._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A ce qu'il pouvait entendre, Draco avait fini sa prestation et les conversations reprenaient bon train. Il se demanda combien de temps mettraient les gens à se rendre compte de son – de leur – absence.

- Et si on nous trouve sous la table? lâcha-t-il pensivement.

- Fudge et Albus étoufferont l'affaire, répondit calmement Snape en écrasant sa cigarette.

Harry ne répondit pas, observant la main élégante et forte se saisir gracieusement du paquet pour se resservir.

Ils replongèrent à nouveau dans le silence.

Harry ferma les yeux, un peu engourdi par les brouhahas qui arrivaient de derrière la nappe. Quand il les rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, ceux de Snape étaient fixés sur son visage, attentifs. L'homme, nullement embarrassé, les détourna tranquillement pour recroiser ses jambes dans une position plus confortable.

Harry ouvrit difficilement la bouche.

- Je… puisque j'en ai l'occasion… je voudrais vous remercier.

Un coup d'œil impassible.

- Pour?

- Pour… pour Voldemort, bien sûr…

- Oh.

Les lèvres de l'homme s'incurvèrent ironiquement.

- Je n'allais pas vous laisser vous faire tuer, M. Potter-le-Vainqueur-du-Lord-Noir.

Harry sourit faiblement.

- Oui, bien sûr… Je sais… Mais je ne sais pas, vous auriez pu…

- J'y étais obligé, le coupa sèchement Snape.

- D'accord.

Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Allez, vas-y, dis-le… mais dis-le!

- Mais vous n'étiez pas obligé… après.

Le silence qui suivit lui sembla durer une éternité.

- Non.

Snape n'ajouta rien d'autre.

- Monsieur, je…

- S'il vous plaît, Potter. Je ne souhaite pas me rappeler cet incident.

_Je ne souhaite pas me rappeler cet incident._ Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

- Cet incident, hein?… murmura-t-il. Bien. Excusez-moi de vous avoir ennuyé avec ça.

Il se tut, essayant de ne pas se laisser envahir par la vague de douleur qui naissait dans son ventre. Bien sûr… Il le savait, bien sûr… Quel idiot…

- Potter?

- Quoi?!

- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien.

Harry explosa.

- NON je ne suis pas bien! A cause de vous, si vous voulez savoir! lâcha-t-il d'un ton haché.

L'homme le fixait d'un air sincèrement surpris.

- Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu vous faire, étant donné que vous n'êtes plus mon élève.

Harry en resta la bouche ouverte.

- Pr Snape… articula-t-il enfin. Vous êtes authentiquement stupide.

Ce fut au tour de Snape de rester muet d'indignation.

- Je ne vous permets pas!

- Je ne suis plus votre élève, comme vous venez de le dire, remarqua narquoisement Harry. Et je maintiens que vous êtes stupide, ajouta-t-il en se redressant. Bon, maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire…

Il tendait la main pour soulever la nappe, mais Snape le saisit par le poignet.

- Une minute. Je ne peux pas deviner tout ce qui passe par votre petite tête de superstar, Potter. Alors si vous avez quelque chose à m'expliquer…

_- A vous expliquer?! _crisa Harry. C'est_ vous _qui avez des choses à m'expliquer! Je ne vous ai pas pris dans mes bras en vous croyant mort, moi! _Je ne vous ai pas hurlé de ne pas crever en vous traitant d'idiot de petit morveux, moi! _Moi, je rêve juste stupidement de mon prof de Potions depuis que j'ai cru découvrir qu'il tenait _un peu_ à moi! Mais visiblement je me suis trompé et –

- Je tiens à vous. Bien plus que vous ne le croyez.

Harry s'arrêta net, coupé dans son élan, et ne pus que cligner stupidement des yeux.

- Ah.

Snape semblait tout aussi stupéfait de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Mais… à moi comment? demanda prudemment Harry, le cœur battant.

Snape hésita. Il semblait étrangement… perdu.

- Vous m'énervez plus que tout, Potter, dit-il enfin. Vous m'exaspérez. Il n'y a pas une journée sans que je vous voue aux mille diables. Mais… en même temps… j'ai envie de vous. Que vous me regardiez dans les yeux. Que vous me fassiez confiance. Que vous pensiez à moi. Que vous soyiez à moi.

Il avait tout dit calmement, comme on se jette d'un pont.

- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt? bégaya Harry.

- Potter, vous êtes stupide.

- Je sais, vous me l'avez assez souvent dit, admit Harry. Je peux vous embrasser? demanda-t-il, l'air toujours halluciné.

Snape hocha doucement la tête et, ne l'ayant toujours pas lâché, l'attira à lui. Leur baiser fut hésitant, plus incrédule qu'autre chose. Ils se séparèrent tout aussi doucement.

- Potter, avant tout…

- Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser partir après ça? le coupa Harry en reprenant sa bouche.

Snape se résigna sans trop de peine. Ils mirent beaucoup plus de temps à se séparer cette fois, s'appropriant fiévreusement la bouche de l'autre, mêlant leur souffle et leur salive avant d'abandonner, hors d'haleine. Harry, atterri sur les genoux de l'homme, posa la tête sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis Harry redressa la tête.

- On recommence?

Son professeur l'avait plaqué au sol pour l'embrasser plus efficacement et leurs mains se baladaient déjà un peu partout sous leurs robes quand l'adolescent soupira voluptueusement.

- J'en avais déjà marre de cette soirée, mais là je n'en peux plus… Enfin si vous voulez bien de moi chez vous ce soir? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

A la lueur qui brilla dans le regard ordinairement indéchiffrable de l'homme, Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas à trop s'en faire de ce côté-là.

- Je peux vous faire l'amour sous cette table, Potter.

Harry planta fermement ses yeux verts dans ceux, d'un noir d'encre, de Severus Snape.

- Chiche.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

- Potter. Le Directeur souhaiterait vous entretenir.

_Harry leva un regard surpris sur le Pr MacGonagall, puis se leva docilement et se dirigea vers la porte._

_- Le mot de passe est "Vive les vacances", ajouta la femme d'un ton pincé._

_- Oh… merci._

_Quoi encore? Une autre interview à organiser? Harry se demandait franchement s'il ne préférait pas sa vie chez les Dursley, après tout._

_Il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille, gravi l'escalier et frappa à la porte du bureau._

_- Entrez!_

_Dumbledore lui sourit aimablement de derrière son bureau quand il pénétra dans la pièce où étaient déjà présents Draco et… Snape. Il adressa un signe de tête à ces derniers, puis prit le fauteuil que lui indiquait le vieux sorcier._

_- Bien! commença celui-ci. Ce que j'ai à vous annoncer vous concerne tous les trois… Cornélius Fudge a brusquement été pris par la lubie  de vous citer à l'Ordre de Merlin première classe… Avec réception, journalistes et tout le tralala. La cérémonie est prévue juste après les résultats des ASPICs. Je… oui, Harry?_

_- On peut refuser?_

_Il sentit Draco pousser un soupir d'exaspération à côté de lui, mais n'osa pas tourner la tête pour observer Snape. Dumbledore secoua la tête._

_- Je ne pense pas. Vous êtes malheureusement des héros. Et on attend des héros qu'ils se comportent en tant que tels. Ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer… ajouta-t-il en souriant. Je vous donnerai les précisions dès que j'en aurais été informé. Je vous remercie, Messieurs._

_Ils se levèrent tous les trois et le saluèrent._

_- Pourquoi veux-tu refuser? demanda Draco à Harry en s'engageant dans l'escalier. Ca fait toujours bien, sur un curriculum vitae._

_- C'est futile, je trouve. Ca me fait penser à Lockheart._

_Il entendit son professeur renifler derrière lui. De mépris, ou d'amusement, il ne savait pas._

_- Dumbledore aussi possède l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, intervint le blond._

_- C'est vrai…_

_Il le suivit ensuite sans un mot jusqu'à la Grande Salle._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

- Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé?

Ron haussa les épaules et repiocha dans les petits fours avec entrain.

- Fous-lui la paix, marmonna-t-il. Ca doit déjà être assez difficile pour lui d'être ici.

- Quand même… protesta Hermione.

- Tu sais bien qu'il déteste ça.

- Salut les deux ventouses.

Les deux Gryffondors jetèrent un regard exaspéré au nouvel arrivant qui se servait à boire.

- Malefoy, laisse-moi t'apprendre que ton humour est simplement vaseux.

- M'en fiche. Je peux me le permettre. Où est le héros du jour?

- Disparu, dit simplement la brunette en haussant les épaules.

Une lueur égrillarde traversa l'œil du Serpentard.

- Dans un recoin sombre avec quelqu'un?

- Ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité, grinça Ron.

- C'est toi qui me dit ça? On ne vous a pas beaucoup vus tous les deux ce…

Il évita en riant les deux coups de pied.

- De toutes façons, conclut Hermione, il faudrait déjà qu'il trouve quelqu'un. Ou plutôt…

- … qu'il se bouge le cul, compléta Ron.

Le blond les dévisagea tour à tour.

- Ah. Vous aussi vous avez remarqué.

- Le contraire eut été difficile…

Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux un moment.

- Vous croyez qu'il a une chance? lâcha enfin Ron.

- Non, répondirent les deux autres en chœur. Espérons simplement que ça passera, ajouta Hermione en tendant la main vers un feuilleté au fromage.

Main qu'elle retira vivement quand la table _bougea_.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis reportèrent leur attention sur la table qui continuait à tressauter.

- Une table n'est pas sensée bouger, prononça Draco au bout de quelques secondes.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais se pencha pour saisir un bout de la nappe, et, après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil.

Ils se redressèrent immédiatement, aussi rouges qu'une écrevisse tirée de l'eau bouillante.

- Hum…

- Je retire ce que j'ai dis, murmura Draco. J'espère simplement que personne ne se demandera où ils sont passés…

- Hello, hello mes enfants! Auriez-vous vu Harry?

Ils se tournèrent vers Dumbledore qui souriait aussi gentiment que d'habitude. Ron eut un bruit étouffé et s'éloigna, la main sur la bouche, suivit par le regard un peu surpris du bon vieux Directeur. Draco inspira profondément, tandis que Hermione détournait les yeux en se mordant les lèvres.

- Non. Aucune idée, dit enfin le blond. Mais il doit être avec le Pr Snape, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui…

- Oh, s'il est avec Severus… fit Dumbledore d'un air soulagé.

Et il abandonna là ses élèves qui s'étouffèrent enfin de rire.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_SCHLACK!_

_Sa baguette vola en l'air. Et il resta face à Voldemort, qui abordait un rictus horrible._

_- Enffffin… siffla celui-ci. Potter à ma merci. Oh, je ne vais pas te faire de cadeaux… **Endolo** – _

_- NON!_

_Une silhouette noire se jeta entre lui et le Lord Noir, avant de s'effondrer avec un cri et de se convulser au sol en hurlant. Snape._

_- Pour toi, j'aviserai plus tard, dit froidement Voldemort en toisant son ancien serviteur. Occupons-nous d'abord de notre invité d'honneur…_

_Harry n'entendait pas, le regard fixé sur l'homme qui se tordait à terre… Encore une fois. Encore une fois quelqu'un souffrait à sa place. Tout ça à cause de…_

_- **Endoloris**!_

_La douleur le frappa de plein fouet, lui coupant le souffle. Voldemort. Tout ça à cause de Voldemort. Il tomba en hurlant, ses nerfs parcourus par des décharges de souffrance. Tout le monde avait tout fait pour qu'il en arrive là. Et maintenant…_

_Et maintenant…_

_Sa main frappa quelque chose, quelque chose dont il ne sentit ni la texture, ni la chaleur, mais que son esprit embrumé localisa comme le bras de Snape. Son bras. Il força sa main agitée de sursauts nerveux à l'agripper, ce bras, à descendre, descendre jusqu'au poignet qu'il enserra douloureusement, jusqu'à la main… jusqu'à la baguette que l'homme avait presque lâchée… Il tressauta, une traînée de feu lui traversant l'épaule… Une main tremblante referma ses doigts sur la fine tige de bois…_

_- Cccccc'est la fin, petit Potter, et ccccc'est **moi** qui ai enfin gagné! **Avada** – _

_- AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_Il y eut une lueur étonnée dans les yeux rouges de Voldemort; un balbutiement de refus sur ses lèvres; un dernier signe de protestation. Puis il tomba._

_Et la douleur cessa brusquement. Harry se laissa de nouveau aller au sol, les larmes affluant à ses yeux. Fini. Fini. Fini. Ô Merlin, dites-moi que c'est fini. Je ne veux pas qu'il se relève. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Il ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête rouler sur le pavé. Je n'en peux plus. Je veux dormir. Laissez-moi dormir. Oublier un moment tout ça…_

_- POTTER!_

Deux mains le saisirent brutalement aux épaules.

**_- Potter, nom de Dieu_**_! DEBOUT!_

_Non. Non, il voulait dormir, laissez-moi dormir, j'ai fait mon boulot…_

_Les deux mains le secouèrent plus violemment, le giflèrent._

_- Potter! Debout, j'ai dit! C'est un ordre, vous m'entendez, Potter?! **Potter!**_

_Snape. Bien, il était vivant, au moins. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait…_

_- Potter! Vous n'allez pas crever, stupide marmot?! Vous n'allez pas me faire ça, pas maintenant?!_

_De l'inquiétude? Il sentit confusément l'homme le prendre dans ses bras, lui passer une main dans les cheveux…_

_- Potter… S'il vous plaît…_

_Pas de l'inquiétude. De la panique. Snape était paniqué. A l'idée de le voir mourir. Snape le tenait dans ses bras. Et mon Dieu que c'était agréable…_

_- Harry…_

_Et son prénom prononcé doucement était le summum de l'extase._

_Il soupira légèrement et s'évanouit._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Il poussa un long cri sous les derniers coups de reins de Snape, puis laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, encore tremblant de plaisir. L'homme se retira de lui avec douceur, puis s'allongea à son côté, les yeux fixés sur son visage. Harry lui sourit timidement et embrassa la main qui lui caressait la joue.

- Merci.

- Vous me remercierez à la fin de la nuit. Si vous êtes encore en état.

Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, puis haussa un sourcil.

- Il faudrait déjà sortir d'ici.

Le professeur cessa un moment de le regarder et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux.

- Rhabillez-vous, intima-t-il.

- Vous avez déchiré mes affaires…

Snape marmonna un juron.

- On ne peut pas transplaner? proposa Harry.

- Non. Pas ici.

Ils étaient mal barrés. Ils se regardaient d'un air perplexe quand le nappe se souleva légèrement, laissant apparaître une digne barbe blanche.

- Ah, vous voilà! fit joyeusement Dumbledore. Je cous cherchait partout… (Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils tandis que les deux tourtereaux protégeaient rapidement leur décence avec ce qui leur tombait sous la main.) Vous m'avez l'air en mauvaise posture, dites-moi, remarqua-t-il imperturbablement.

- C'est plutôt le cas, approuva impassiblement Snape tandis que Harry ne savait plus où se mettre.

Dumbledore soupira puis leur tendit un bol de cacahuètes.

- C'est un Portoloin, expliqua-t-il devant leur air dubitatif. Je me suis permis de le faire aboutir dans vos appartements, Severus. Bonne fin de soirée, conclut-il en laissant retomber la nappe.

Harry et Snape se regardèrent, puis prirent une cacahuète en souriant.

Fin.


	3. De l'utilité de la cravate SSHP

Titre: De l'utilité de la cravate.

Note: je suis en pleines révisions de physique. Ca me saoule. De toutes façons, je _sais_ que je vais me planter demain. Bref. Cette petite chose vient de me bondir au cerveau – quoi, ça se dit pas? – en admirant un des dessins de Kima – qui me remontent le moral infailliblement. En l'occurrence, mon Snapou à quinze-seize ans, ligoté – nu – sur un lit par une cravate de Gryffondor… Kima je t'aime. Bienvenue, cher(e)s lecteurs(trices)…

_De l'utilité de la cravate._

"Cravate, n. f., bande d'étoffe qui se noue autour du col de chemise d'homme." 

- COURS DE POTIONS DANS QUATRE MINUTES ET TRENTRE-TROIS SECONDES!… TRENTE-DEUX SECONDES! braillait le coucou de la nouvelle horloge de la chambre des septièmes années de Gryffondors de Poudlard – une initiative de Hermione, à qui Harry, Ron et une petite cinquantaine d'élèves n'avaient pas adressé la parole pendant près d'une semaine après l'installation de ces "nouveaux réveilles-matin, et vous allez voir c'est très efficace plus aucun risque d'arriver en retard en cours avec ça maintenant!". COURS DE POTIONS DANS QUATRE MINUTES ET TRENTRE SECONDES! COURS DE PO – 

CHRACK.

Le coucou rendit l'âme sous l'effet d'une chaussure justement envoyée, et un soupir collectif monta des cinq lits.

Puis un hurlement de terreur.

- ON EST DANS LA MERDE!!! hurla Sean en bondissant littéralement dans son pantalon.

Seul un grognement étouffé de Neville en train de s'empêtrer dans ses draps lui répondit, les autres étant bien trop occupés à battre le record d'enfilement d'uniforme de l'Ecole.

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu _fous_?! crisa Ron en filant vers la porte à la suite de leurs trois camarades de chambre.

- C'est cette… gnnnh… bordel de crava – 

- Ramène-_toi_!

- Mais Snape va encore m'enlever dix points si elle est mal mi – 

- Il t'en enlèvera trente si on est en retard! _Bouge-toi_!

Finalement Harry n'eut que cinq points en moins pour sa cravate mal nouée.

Cinq pour ses cheveux mal coiffés.

Cinq pour sa chemise mal rentrée.

Cinq pour son pantalon en accordéon.

Dix pour perturber la classe par des grondements de ventre intempestifs.

Vingt pour la couleur violette de sa potion.

Et trente pour avoir lancé ladite potion à la tête de Malefoy.

Le "Cinquante points – " qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du Maître des Potions – pour une raison ou une autre – fut heureusement assourdi par la sonnerie et Harry était déjà dehors.

- Je_ hais _Snape.

- On savait déjà, l'assura Ron.

"Cravater (se faire) (Pop.): se faire attraper, se faire mettre en état d'arrestation." 

- Harry mais qu'est-ce que tu _fais_?!

Il avait rarement vu Hermione aussi épouvantée.

- Rien, répondit-il d'un ton sec en achevant de nouer la cravate au pied de la rambarde de l'escalier d'un geste ferme.

_- Rien?!_ Harry tu risques de te faire _renvoyer_ si on t'attrape!

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ce que je fais si tu sais déjà? demanda-t-il tranquillement en vérifiant la solidité de sa guirlande de cravates.

Son amie et préfète resta un instant la bouche ouverte, puis rougit furieusement.

- Très bien! Je te préviens que qui que tu vises, je n'ai plus rien à voir là-dedans! fit-elle d'un ton hautain.

- Très bien, grommela-t-il en jetant un sortilège d'Invisibilité sur son piège – certes rudimentaire, mais quand il s'agissait de purifier la terre d'un Maître des Potions, au diable la subtilité.

Les pas de son amie décroissait au loin. Ron lui jeta un regard hésitant.

- Tu sais…

- Oh, tu peux partir aussi si tu veux! fit Harry avec brusquerie. (Puis il se reprit un peu plus gentiment.) En fait je préférerais. La Cape d'Invisibilité est plus pratique pour une personne.

- Mouais…

Ron le regarda, secoua la tête, éclata de rire et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Tu me raconteras?

- Promis, fit Harry avec une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux.

Ron s'éloigna et Harry se mit à l'affût.

Tout avait bien commencé.

Snape s'était royalement pris les pieds dans le piège, avait entamé un splendide et somptueux vol plané au-dessus des marches, puis… avait lancé un incroyablement rapide "Levitate!" et avait atterri comme un ange… pour autant que Snape puisse ressembler à un ange.

Harry étouffa un "SHIT!" derrière sa main et se rencogna derrière sa statue.

Il faillit en lâcher un deuxième quand l'homme lança un "Revelo" à peu près furieux et que ses cravates gryffondoresques apparurent, témoins impitoyables de sa culpabilité et de sa stupidité profonde.

Double shit.

- Potter.

Un mot. Un petit mot et Harry sut qu'il était mort, bien plus sûrement que si trente-deux Voldemort avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se jeter sur lui pour lui ôter la tête des épaules. Une main longue et fine lui arracha sa cape. Les yeux de Snape se vrillèrent dans les siens.

- Cépamoa! gargouilla-t-il.

Piètre résistance.

- Vous avez de la chance de n'être qu'à deux mois de vos examens, Potter. (Snape avait sorti sa voix des grands jours, celle qui vous faisait simplement instantanément regretter d'être né.) Dans ma grande clémence (Harry se sentit près de l'évanouissement en avisant le sourire – quoique rien n'était moins proche d'un sourire que _ça_ – de l'homme.) je vous assigne simplement un mois de retenue… j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Puis Snape s'éloigna avec un gracieux mouvement de capes, et Harry s'évanouit réellement.

"_S'en jeter un derrière la cravate_ (Pop.): boire un verre." 

_- Récurer à la brosse à dents l'intégralité des laboratoires de Potions?_

- Oh, et j'ai droit à un cure-dent pour gratter entre les pierres, répondit Harry d'un ton pitoyable.

Hermione le dévisagea un instant en silence, puis fit demi-tour et s'éloigna.

- Bien fait.

- C'est du travail bâclé, Potter.

Harry voyait difficilement comment on pouvait bâcler un fastidieux grattage de pavé à la brosse à dents.

- Recommencez.

_- Quoi_?! s'exclama-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Son dos était une zone de douleur pure et il était _sûr_ d'avoir raboté ses genoux d'au moins deux centimètres d'épaisseur.

Les yeux noirs de son bourreau brillèrent d'une lueur mauvaise.

- J'ai dis recommencez. Depuis le début.

C'est-à-dire deux immenses laboratoires dont Harry connaissait à présent les moindres recoins et en cauchemardait même la nuit.

- Non.

Snape continua à le regarder.

- Oh si.

- Non.

- Potter…

La voix grave était presque tendre tandis que l'homme l'agrippait par sa cravate et approchait son visage du sien.

- … vous allez tout recommencer, Potter, continua-t-il dans un murmure. Tout. Depuis. Le. Début. Compris?

- Non.

Harry sentait confusément ses os se liquéfier. Mais le petit mot continuait à jaillir de sa bouche, conséquence de sept années de ressentiments – ou de sentiments – refoulés.

- Non. Non. Non.

Il se passait un truc bizarre tandis qu'ils continuaient à se fixer, refusant de baisser les yeux. Comme si… comme si le fait de se permettre enfin de répondre à l'homme brisait la distance qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux – hey, Snape sentait furieusement _bon_ – et les ramenaient sur un pied d'égalité – et il avait des lèvres _sensuelles_, par Merlin – et permettait à Harry d'oublier un instant que l'homme était son professeur, qu'ils se haïssaient mutuellement, et qu'il risquait cette fois le renvoi pur et simple s'il se laissait aller à –

Il tendit le cou et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ennemi n°1, vaguement détaché, se sentant l'âme d'un scientifique décidé à résoudre une bonne fois pour toutes la question de l'existence d'une forme de vie sexuée chez un organisme irrésistiblement intéressant.

Son détachement s'envola quand la main resserra sa prise sur la cravate et que Snape répondit au baiser.

Oh.

_Nom. De. Dieu._

…

Expérience concluante, nota une partie de son cerveau. Une autre l'informa que Snape avait glissé sa langue dans sa bouche et que ce ne serait pas mal de… enfin de…

…

Mmmmmh… 

…

Ils se séparèrent brusquement avec un regard stupéfait et s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre. Harry manqua tomber par terre dans sa précipitation – il venait de faire_ quoi_?! Snape semblait statufié.

Un lourd silence suivit, puis l'homme se racla la gorge nerveusement.

- Je pense qu'il serait bon de mettre fin à cette retenue, prononça-t-il enfin.

Harry ne put que hocher la tête, ramassa son sac en fuyant le regard de son professeur, et sortit précipitamment. Il avait besoin d'un verre. D'un grand grand grand verre.

**"Cravate: (Mar.) Cordage entourant un objet sans trop le fixer."**

Snape.

Il. Avait. Embrassé. Snape.

Le pire étant sans doute qu'il avait _apprécié_.

Il abandonna toute idée de suivre le cent trentième cours de Binns sur la Révolte des Gobelins et entreprit de réfléchir posément.

Trois minutes plus tard, il décida qu'il avait assez réfléchi et que tous comptes faits, il ne détestait pas Snape tant que ça, et que son étude méritait d'être approfondie.

Toc toc toc.

Un silence abyssal plana un moment.

TOC TOC TOC.

- Entrez! lui parvint une voix mécontente de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il obéit et pénétra dans le sombre bureau qu'il connaissait si bien pour y avoir passé un nombre impressionnant de soirées – et certainement pas pour prendre le thé. Snape était assis à son bureau et griffonnait des commentaires sans aucuns doutes peu agréables sur un paquet de copies. Harry, fasciné, l'observa rester un instant pensif – peut-être à la recherche d'une remarque qui achèverait l'auteur du devoir – et jouer avec sa plume qui venait machinalement chatouiller ses lèvres… C'était définitivement excitant. Puis Snape leva les yeux vers lui et la plume tomba sur le bureau.

- Potter, dit-il enfin.

- Bonsoir, monsieur.

Snape ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder. Harry toussota.

- Hum… voilà… je – c'est à propos d'hier…

- Il n'y a rien eu hier.

La voix de l'homme était aussi froide que d'habitude.

- Il y a _eu_ quelque chose hier, répliqua Harry.

- Du chantage, Potter?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment voudriez-vous que je – 

- Les professeurs n'embrassent certainement pas leurs élèves, le coupa Snape d'une voix furieuse. Vous êtes heureux, Potter? Vous allez pouvoir me faire renvoyer?

- Mais je ne – 

C'était _lui_ qui avait embrassé Snape. Qu'est-ce que…?

Oh. Harry n'osa y croire.

- Ca ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, dit-il légèrement. Mais maintenant que vous m'y faites penser… ajouta-t-il avec un rictus.

Snape pâlit. Mais plutôt de rage que de peur.

- Vous n'êtes pas de taille, Potter. Maintenant sortez d'ici.

- Vous ne voulez même pas savoir pourquoi je suis venu ici?

D'après la tête que fit l'homme, non, il ne voulait pas savoir. Harry passa outre.

- Et bien je vous rappelle que vous m'avez collé pour le mois entier…

- Vos retenues sont annulées.

- … et donc que vous le vouliez ou non, je viendrai passer les vingt-six soirées suivantes dans vos appartements.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Ensuite, bien sûr, qu'il s'agisse de votre bureau ou d'une autre pièce ne dépend que de vous, continua Harry d'une voix innocente, mais personnellement je serais partant pour –

- Potter. Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez _exactement_?

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer en souriant. Le Maître des Potions resta un instant impassible, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement.

- Vous êtes complètement fou, dit-il enfin d'une voix neutre en se levant. A présent, je vous conseille de sortir et d'aller immédiatement faire un tour à l'infirmerie, conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Geste malheureux: Harry profita de ce qu'il passait à sa portée et lui sauta dessus.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il se retrouva allongé sur le sol, les mains solidement attachées à l'un des pieds du bureau par sa cravate, Snape en train de lui ôter activement son pantalon.

- Je ne sais pas si un mois de retenue sera suffisant pour vous faire retenir la leçon, Potter, dit pensivement Snape de sa voix crémeuse.

Harry ne répondit que par un ronronnement, puis ne dit plus rien.

Et pour cause.

**Cravater (v. trans.): action de mettre une cravate à quelqu'un.**

Sous le lit. Non. Accrochée à un abat-jour. Non plus. Sur un fauteuil, tout simplement? Non… Alors peut-être –

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites, M. Potter?

Ah. Snape était réveillé. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et retint un sourire – l'ancien Mangemort était tout simplement trognon lorsqu'il émergeait du sommeil.

- Je cherche ma cravate, expliqua-t-il en regardant à nouveau sous le lit.

Snape prit un air intéressé.

- Et il est nécessaire que vous soyiez nu pour cette occupation?

- Oh? J'avais oublié! fit Harry en clignant des yeux.

Il se retrouva en moins de deux dans les bras de l'homme, sa langue dans sa bouche. Puis Snape le repoussa doucement, fouilla soigneusement sous les oreillers, et en ressortit le bout de tissus rouge et or tout chiffonné.

- Là, fit-il en la lui nouant autour du cou.

Puis il se recula pour juger de l'effet.

- Très sexy, convint-il. Allez-vous habiller, ajouta-t-il en souriant alors que Harry tentait de se refaufiler dans ses bras.

Harry quitta quelques instants plus tard les appartements de son professeur, après un dernier baiser, et s'achemina vers la tour des Gryffondors. 6 heures 10 du matin. Il pourrait peut-être arriver avant que l'un de ses camarades de chambre de se réveille…

Il se glissa à pas de loup dans la pièce, ôta ses affaires et se glissa dans son lit avec un soupir. Il se sentait quand même un peu fatigué – il fallait dire qu'il dormait très peu, ces derniers temps… Un peu de sommeil lui ferait du bien…

…

- COURS DE METAMORPHOSES DANS DEUX MINUTES ET QUINZE SECONDES! DEUX MINUTES ET DOUZE SECONDES! DEUX MINUTES ET…

- Harry! Dépêche-toi! 

L'adolescent s'extirpa du lit comme un zombie.

- C'est pas vrai! râla Ron en lui mettant sa chemise. T'es vraiment lent en ce moment! Tiens mets-moi – ta cravate est déchirée?

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil brumeux, puis quelques images lui traversèrent le cerveau et il rougit furieusement.

- Heeuuu… beuh… tu peux m'en prêter une à toi?

Son ami eut l'air embarrassé.

- C'est que… les miennes aussi…

Silence.

Puis Harry sourit.

- Aaaaaah... C'est pour ça que celles de Malefoy semblent _aussi_ en mauvais état...

_- Harry!_ (Le rouquin était écarlate. Puis il se reprit.) Tais-toi sinon je te pose des questions.

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- Ah ouais? Alors dis-moi pourquoi –

- … DE METAMORPHOSES DANS NEUF SECONDES! HUIT SECONDES! SEPT! SIX! CIN – 

CHRACK.

- Joli lancer.

- Merci.

- Quelqu'un a vu ma cravate? les coupa Neville.

_Fin_

_……………*se relit, là*………………_

_Mon Dieu._

_Je vais me coucher, moa._


	4. Rêves et flan à la noix de coco SSHP

Titre: Rêve et cuisines.

Auteur: bonjour, bonjour… *un être sombre et démoniaque s'avance tandis que, ligotée à ses pieds, Lychee s'étouffe dans son bâillon* Je suis Dark Lychee. Le côté sombre de cette pauvre Lychee, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris… C'est moi qui ai écrit le chapitre IV des "Jolis Pitits Dessins", et le chapitre IX de "Sangs, premier trimestre". *Une étincelle inquiétante brille dans ses yeux* Et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de prendre le pouvoir sur cette chère mais légèrement gnangnan Lychee… C'est-à-dire que… DES LEMOOONS!!!! DES LEMOOOOOOOONS!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAH!!! *s'enfuit en courant dans la nuit* *Lychee réussit à se débarrasser de son bâillon* Nooooon… Arrêtez-la! C'est pas moi, je vous jure! Jamais je n'écrirais un truc… comme… *ses yeux tombent sur les feuilles qu'a abandonné son autre moitié* … ça… KYAAAAAAHHHH!!!! *là elle est en train de lire, hein* OUI VAS-Y SEV!!! DARKINETTE!!! JE VEUX LA SUITE! RAMENE-TOI!!!

Source: HP I, II, III, IV et V.

Disclaimer: tout ce petit monde appartient à JKR… Je me demande – oui je me demande plein de choses – si elle lit les fanfictions sur ses livres…

Genre: RATED "R" pour SCENE DE SEXE!!! Oué, PWP koa… Et SLASH SS/HP pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris…

**_Rêves et flan à la noix de coco. _**

- Potter, pensez-vous que contempler les mouches suffira à terminer votre potion? A votre place je m'inquièterais pour votre ASPIC du mois prochain, M. Potter.

Harry envoya mentalement Snape et sa voix sarcastique se faire voir, et se pencha sur son chaudron en soupirant. Bien. Les ASPICs. Tu dois passer tes ASPICs. Concentre-toi.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement alors qui allait délicatement ajouter une pincée de poudre d'améthyste, et il en lâcha une bonne portion dans sa potion qui prit une intéressante teinte violette. Pas grave. Ce ne serait que sa 112éme potion manquée depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Il leva la tête vers les visiteurs.

Fudge fit son entrée, tout guilleret, suivit par un Dumbledore impassible.

- Non, non, restez assis! fit joyeusement le ministre aux élèves qui se levaient précipitamment. Désolé d'interrompre votre cours, Snape, ajouta-t-il distraitement. (Puis le bonhomme afficha un grand sourire fier de lui.) Oh, vous pouvez tous rester pour entendre la bonne nouvelle! Harry, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers lui, je suis venu t'informer qu'on allait te remettre l'Ordre de Merlin première classe! Alors, que dis-tu de ça, hein?!

La classe se remplit instantanément de murmures excités. Fudge continuait à sourire, satisfait de son petit effet. Dumbledore ne faisait aucun commentaire. Les Gryffondors affichaient des mines ravies. Les Serpentards, des visages surpris, mitigés. Draco Malefoy haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé. Snape jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, puis sembla se désintéresser de la question.

- Je n'en veux pas.

Les conversations stoppèrent net, et le sourire de Fudge se figea.

- Je te demande pardon? demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule.

- J'ai dit que je n'en voulais pas.

L'homme sembla avoir du mal à retrouver sa respiration. Le silence de mort continuait de planer.

- Voyons, Harry, tu ne sais sûrement pas ce que tu –

- Je sais très bien ce que je dis, le coupa Harry posément en le fixant dans les yeux. Je – ne – veux – pas – de – l'Ordre – de – Merlin. Pourquoi moi? Le Pr Dumbledore le mérite bien plus que moi. Ou le Pr Snape. Ou n'importe quel Auror. Moi, on m'a juste mis en face de Voldemort pour que je lui lance un Avada Kedavra. Alors je n'en veux pas. Et vous ne pourrez me forcer à l'accepter que bâillonné et enchaîné.

La sonnerie retentit dans le silence qui suivit. La même expression de stupeur s'inscrivait sur le visage des élèves et de Fudge. Dumbledore souriait légèrement. Snape avait posé sa plume et le regardait impassiblement.

Harry se redressa, mis ses affaires en vrac dans son sac, puis traversa tranquillement la classe. Arrivé à la porte, il s'immobilisa et se retourna.

- Oh, une dernière chose, M. le Ministre. Je vous prierais dorénavant de me vouvoyer et de ne plus utiliser mon prénom. On n'a pas élevé les Scroutts ensemble, que je sache.

Puis il lui fit un gentil sourire, et sortit.

Harry tendit une main prudente hors de sa Cape d'Invisibilité et chatouilla la poire qui gloussa, puis glissa pour laisser place à l'entrée des cuisines. Il se faufila à l'intérieur, repoussa la porte derrière lui, et se débarrassa de son encombrant vêtement. Les cuisines étaient désertes. Bien. Tout à fait ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il s'approcha en soupirant d'une table où trônait, entre autres, un joli poulet fumé, et en arracha une aile avec avidité. Voilà ce que c'était de manquer des repas. Mmmmh… un peu de mayonnaise et… ah! Voilà! Parfait. Il enchaîna avec la deuxième aile, puis se dénicha un saladier de bananes aux champignons, une bonne part de tome de chèvre avec un croustillant morceau de pain, une énorme part de flan à la noix de coco, et même, ô joie, une bouteille de Firewhiskey, et s'installa confortablement par terre avec son butin.

* Bon appétit, Harry Potter, Jeune Héros du Monde Sorcier!* se souhaita-t-il à lui-même avant d'attaquer.

L'admiration de ses fans s'était considérablement refroidie depuis quelques temps. En fait, depuis, qu'il avait:

1. Refusé l'Ordre de Merlin et envoyé Fudge balader.

2. Refusé la place de deuxième Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne.

3. Refusé de donner la moindre interview aux journaux sorciers.

4. Refusé la faveur d'une inscription pré-ASPICs à l'Académie des Aurors.

Mieux, les élèves, gênés, le fuyaient presque. Il pouvait entendre leurs chuchotis à longueur de journée. Et avait décidé d'éviter désormais la Grande Salle.

Comment pourraient-ils comprendre? Dans le cas où ils _essaieraient_ seulement, le fait que Harry Potter, l'Ultime Survivant, la grande légende de la fin du XXème siècle, puisse se sentir dégoûté par tous les honneurs dont on l'abreuvait leur semblerait incompréhensible. Mais Harry ne _voulait_ pas d'honneurs. Il voulait juste qu'on lui foute enfin la paix avec cette histoire. Il voulait devenir M.-tout-le-monde. Il voulait que les personnes qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois cessent de lui demander de voir sa cicatrice. Il voulait_ la Paix_.

Et autre chose, aussi. Mais ça semblait encore plus impossible à obtenir que la Paix.

Il soupira, le cœur lourd. Puis se morigéna et mordit à belles dents dans son poulet, avant de s'avaler une bonne gorgée de whisky.

Fuck you, tout le monde.

Il entamait son dessert, confortablement allongé sur le dos, quand le bruit du passage qui s'ouvrait parvint à ses oreilles. Quelqu'un. Tant pis. Il y aurait demain à la une de la Gazette un gros titre dans le genre de "Le Survivant sombrant dans l'alcool" ou "Une existence définitivement meurtrie" ou Merlin savait quoi. De toutes façons, la tête lui tournait un peu trop pour bouger. Et puis il était très bien, par terre.

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent. S'arrêtèrent brusquement juste à côté de lui. Il ne fit même pas l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux, jusqu'à ce que La Voix retentisse.

- M. Potter, l'Etoile du Monde Sorcier, dans toute sa splendeur, prononça lentement le visiteur d'un ton légèrement incrédule.

Merde. Oh merde.

Harry soupira, se redressa, et regarda enfin Snape en souriant morosement.

- Un petit creux au milieu de la nuit, Monsieur?

- Que faites-vous là, Potter? demanda sèchement l'homme.

Harry regarda la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main.

- Je suppose que je fête la victoire du bon côté sur le mauvais.

- Le bon côté? fut la réponse étonnée.

Harry leva de nouveau la tête vers la silhouette indistincte dans l'obscurité.

- Oui, le côté des gentils, des petits oiseaux et des foutus lapins roses. Nous, quoi.

Il crut clairement entendre un rire étouffé. Puis un:

- Levez-vous, Potter.

- Pourquoi? Pour retourner dans mon dortoir? Et d'une je n'y arriverai pas, et de deux j'ai pas envie. Oh! Il me reste des champignons? Vous en voulez?

Un silence. Il eut un hoquet surpris quand Snape se laissa tomber à côté de lui, ses yeux d'ombre enfin visibles.

- Volontiers.

Harry regarda la bouteille de F.W. D'accooooooord. Un rêve. Ce n'était pas le premier, après tout. Enfin en général c'était un peu différent. Mais bon. Celui-ci n'était pas mal, non plus. Bonne marque de whisky, ça. Il tendit le saladier à son professeur, profitant de l'occasion pour effleurer les longs doigts élégants qu'il connaissait si bien, tellement il les avait contemplés en classe… Le Snape du rêve se figea, puis saisit le saladier sans mot dire.

Harry se reprit une lampée de whisky, une cuillérée de flan, puis regarda la vision.

- Vous ne mangez pas? demanda-t-il avec étonnement, la cuillère dans la bouche.

- Potter, demanda l'homme au lieu de répondre, pourquoi refusez-vous tout ça?

Harry fit la moue.

- Ah non. J'ai pas envie de parler de ça… De toutes façons, je doute que ça intéresserait le vrai Snape.

Un bruit étonné.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- C'est pas la peine de faire semblant, répondit Harry d'un ton accusateur. Je _sais_ que vous êtes un rêve. (Il tenta de se relever, faillit s'assommer sur le rebord d'une table, puis se tint enfin debout, chancelant.) La preuve… Si c'était pas un rêve, j'aurais jamais réussi à faire ça…

Et il partit vers le placard où étaient rangées les bouteilles d'alcool.

- Vous êtes rond comme une barrique, M. Potter.

- Mmmmh moui… fit Harry d'un air béat en se laissant retomber face à lui.

- D'accord. Je suis un rêve –

- Je le savais!

- … et donc je peux vous poser des questions que ne poserait pas le vrai Snape, n'est-ce pas? Alors, pourquoi refusez-vous tout ça?

Le Snape de ses rêves ne posaient pas tant de questions, d'habitude. Harry regarda le visage qui lui faisait face, les yeux intenses, les lèvres tellement – tellement _sensuelles_, soupira-t-il, et tendit la main pour effleurer légèrement la joue de son fantasme. Il eut un petit rire quand l'apparition sursauta. Sacré Snape… pensa-t-il en reprenant – encore – une gorgée d'alcool.

- Et bien – pourquoi restez-vous, _vous_, enfermé dans votre cachot? Je sais, je sais, vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas pareil, que vous êtes un ancien Mangemort, et blablabla. Mais c'est la même chose! Vous vous moquez de l'opinion des autres – en fait, ils vous importunent. Moi aussi. D'ailleurs, dans le cas contraire, je ne serais pas en train de rêver de vous, gloussa-t-il. Mmmh… (Il se mordilla langoureusement la lèvre.) Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir?

L'homme le regarda un moment, puis, doucement:

- Je pense que vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher.

- CA Y EST J'AI COMPRIS!!! (Il adressa un sourire lumineux à l'homme qui avait sursauté.) Ouiiiiiiii! C'est le rêve version "Je-vous-déclare-ma-flamme-mais-vous-refusez-pour-des-raisons-morales-idiotes-mais-finalement-tout-est-bien-qui-finit-bien-et-tout-se-termine-par-une-incroyable-nuit-de-sexe". (Harry cajola la pauvre bouteille innocente contre son cœur.) Je l'avais déjà fait, celui-là, il est très bien… Vraiment bonne marque de whisky…

- Potter…

Harry reposa la bouteille, agrippa sa vision par le cou, et le renversa sur le carrelage en ronronnant.

- Non. "Harry", on avait dit.

- Je – Harry…

- Embrassez-moi…

- Je – 

- Merde, Sev. Embrasse-moi.

La vision s'exécuta. Oh oui. C'était vraiment un très beau rêve. Puis une main ferme tenta de le repousser, doucement. Les yeux de Snape se plantèrent dans les siens.

- Potter – 

- Cette nuit, murmura Harry à son oreille entre deux coups de dents et de langue, je veux que vous me preniez contre le rebord de cette table qui semble bien accueillante… Non, attendez. D'abord vous allez me barbouiller de flan à la noix de coco – vous aimez la noix de coco? Remarquez, on peut inverser…

Un nouveau "Potter!", plus étranglé. Harry frotta son sexe déjà tendu contre l'entrejambe de l'homme.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas déjà au travail? protesta-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

- Potter – je ne suis _pas_ un rêve.

- Mmmmh… (Harry lui mit sa langue dans la bouche, voluptueusement.) Alors c'est encore mieux, souffla-t-il ensuite. Je fantasme _aussi_ sur la Snape réel… Touchez-moi…

Un long moment d'immobilité.

Puis une main hésitante se posa sur son dos, une autre sur ses fesses, et le caressèrent au travers de son pyjama.

- Touchez-moi _vraiment_…

Elles se glissèrent sous le léger tissu, et les doigts fermes effleurèrent sa peau à vif.

- Comme ça? demanda la voix, si sensuelle, si crémeuse, à son oreille.

- Oui…

Il posa sa tête au creux du cou de l'homme, soupirant d'aise, tandis que les mains parcouraient son dos, caressantes, ses fesses, le haut de ses cuisses. C'était si agréable... Comme dans tous ses rêves, il se sentait délicieusement bien, enveloppé dans la chaleur et l'odeur de Snape, ses bras forts autour de lui. Une main glissa longuement le long de sa hanche.

- Oh…

Puis l'homme lui saisit doucement la nuque et le réembrassa, avec une volupté et une douceur mouillée qui lui arracha presque un sanglot. Il aimait ça. Il aimait quand Snape était tendre, prenait son temps pour le faire fondre, pour le laisser incapable d'un mouvement entre ses bras. Leurs soupirs se mêlèrent quand ils se séparèrent légèrement, et Harry, dardant une petite langue pointue, lécha doucement, délicatement la lèvre inférieure de l'homme, fermant les yeux.

- Encore, murmura-t-il. Caressez-moi. Faites-moi crier.

Les mains de l'homme se crispèrent un bref instant, enfonçant leurs ongles dans la peau tendre de Harry qui émit un petit son surpris. Puis elles reprirent leurs caresses, plus insistantes, plus exigeantes, repoussant petit à petit le pantalon de pyjama sur les cuisses fermes, dénudant de plus en plus de dos. La bouche sensuelle était dans son cou, embrassant, dévorant sa gorge, repoussant sa tête en arrière.

- Harry, murmurait la voix soyeuse à son oreille, la voix qui le faisait frémir et trembler durant tous ses cours de Potions… vous êtes définitivement imbibé d'alcool, Potter… tant pis pour vous… je vais vous faire hurler… jusqu'à vous rendre aphone… vous êtes si excitant, Potter… Harry…

Snape roula sur lui, sans cesser ses caresses, ses lèvres se nichant derrière son oreille, jusqu'à ce que les premiers gémissements s'échappent de la bouche de Harry. Le corps de l'homme l'écrasait sur le carrelage froid. Sa peau se partageaient les sensations de ces mains brûlantes et de la pierre glaciale. Il exhala un léger cri quand des doigts agiles firent sauter les boutons de sa veste, et qu'une paume chaude se posa sur ses pectoraux. 

Mais la main partit et il la sentit lui ôter ses lunettes. Il ouvrit les yeux, et aperçut, légèrement trouble, le visage de Snape penché sur lui. Indécis. Harry laissa sa tête rouler sur la pierre, et s'humecta les lèvres de façon suggestive, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Je vous veux.

Cela semblait être la chose à dire. Snape se reprit et se redressa en commençant à rapidement déboutonner ses robes. Harry parvint à s'asseoir, la tête tournant délicieusement, et, d'un mouvement d'épaule, termina d'ôter sa veste de pyjama. Puis, à genoux, il s'approcha de l'homme, lui attrapa une des mains, et grignota les longs doigts fins et délicieux… Puis sa bouche se posa sur la gorge de son professeur enfin libérée du col de ses lourds vêtements noirs… Une infime portion de peau, blanche, qu'il mordilla avec délectation, avant de remonter, d'embrasser le menton de l'homme, ses lèvres, de retrouver sa bouche, pendant que ses mains se joignaient à celles de Snape et le déshabillaient, lui entrouvraient enfin sa chemise, se posaient timidement sur la peau de son torse. Le Maître des Potions eut une brutale inspiration et Harry le regarda, fasciné par ses joues enfin légèrement colorées, ses cheveux en désordre, ses yeux brillants. Il n'était peut-être pas beau, mais il était séduisant en diable.

Si, d'abord, il était beau.

- Une pause, M. Potter?

La voix était moqueuse – mais pas méchante. L'homme se moquait gentiment de lui.

- Je… souffla Harry. Je me disais que si jamais ce n'était pas un rêve, et bien je… (Il baissa légèrement la tête.)

- Vous regretteriez?

La voix tentait d'être neutre, mais n'y parvenait pas tout à fait.

- Oui. (Snape le relâcha immédiatement.) Je regretterais d'avoir pensé que c'en était un. Parce que dans ce cas, je ne l'aurais pas apprécié comme il se devait.

Snape le regarda longuement.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit – ce n'est pas un rêve.

- Alors… (Harry hésita.) Alors il y aura des suites, à ce non-rêve?

Un silence.

- Ca dépend de ce que vous voulez, M. Potter.

Toujours neutre.

- Je veux tout… murmura Harry.

Les bras l'enlacèrent à nouveau, plus violemment, et il balbutia.

- Je veux tout…Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer tout ce que je veux…

La langue de l'homme le fit taire, et cette fois, Harry guida les belles mains jusqu'à ses fesses et leur fit glisser son pantalon, referma les longs doigts sur son sexe avec un hoquet de plaisir… Il allait mourir, pensa-t-il quand Snape commença à lentement le caresser. Il allait faire un infarctus, c'était trop – trop – trop fort, trop bon, trop tout. Son gémissement plaintif s'étouffa dans la bouche de l'homme.

- Je veux vous sentir jouir dans ma main, M. Potter, murmura Snape contre ses lèvres.

Harry ne demandait que ça.

Il s'agrippa désespérément à la chemise de l'homme, tous ses os se liquéfiant sous cette main incroyable. Il était à genoux. Dans les cuisines. Avec Snape en train de le masturber. La chose semblait merveilleuse. Non, _c'était_ merveilleux.

- Oh… oh!

- Conversation typiquement gryffondoresque, chuchota Snape.

- Je vous emm – oh!… oh oui… monsieur…

Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir.

- Je refuse ça, M. Potter. Pas tant que je n'en aurais pas fini avec vous.

Bien. D'accord. Mais alors qu'il en finisse rapidement parce que ce n'était plus possible il n'en pouvait réellement plus et il allait vraiment mou – 

Avec un spasme, il enfonça ses dents dans l'épaule de l'homme et se libéra longuement entre ses doigts. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. Il était mort. Définitivement. Out.

Il glissa au sol comme une poupée de chiffon quand Snape le relâcha.

- Mauvaise tolérance à l'alcool, murmura ce dernier en se penchant sur lui. C'est déjà terminé?

Harry le regarda et il lui revint en mémoire que Snape ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une chemise et un pantalon. Bon, oui, peut-être quelque chose en dessous également. Ses forces lui revinrent d'un coup. Il fallait vérifier.

Il envoya balader les restes de son propre pantalon d'un coup de pied, et se tourna vers son amant – non, pas encore vraiment son amant, mais qui allait bien le devenir. Il jura: il y avait encore ces saloperies de chaussures, aussi. Il s'agenouilla et saisit l'un des pieds de l'homme, le faisant basculer, et lui ôta rapidement tout ce bordel. Bien. Chemise. Saleté de chemise coincée dans le pantalon. Il s'escrima un moment dessus en pestant.

Snape souriait avec amusement. Non, mieux: il rigolait doucement. Harry ne put se retenir et l'embrassa à nouveau, s'installant à califourchon sur son ventre. Mmmmh… Snape le voulait. Il le voulait vraiment. Il bougea légèrement son bassin, arrachant un gémissement à l'homme.

- A votre tour, souffla Harry. Que voulez-vous?

Snape rouvrit les yeux, le contempla. Puis lui effleura légèrement les lèvres du doigt – non, il poussa légèrement son doigt dans la bouche de Harry. Un doigt long, et ferme. Harry lui donna un coup de langue, en mordilla le bout. Il le lécha gentiment sur toute sa longueur, puis le prit dans sa bouche. Le visage de Snape était extraordinaire tandis qu'il commençait à le sucer lentement.

- Où avez-vous appris ça, Potter? demanda l'homme d'une voix rauque.

- Dans mes rêves. Avec vous. (Il repoussa le doigt, qui abandonna un filet de salive sur son menton, et se pencha légèrement.) C'est ce que vous voulez?

- C'est foutrement ce que je veux.

Harry ne se le fit pas répéter et descendit au niveau de la ceinture de l'homme, terminant machinalement d'ôter quelques bouts de chemise au passage. La chemise ne l'intéressait plus. La bosse ferme qu'il sentait sous le lourd tissu bien davantage.

Il y posa sa main, puis sa bouche, suçant, massant, y laissant une trace mouillée. Ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait faire perdre tout contrôle à Snape, comme lui avait perdu le sien. Chacun son tour. Ses doigts déboutonnèrent le pantalon. Il hésita, souriant légèrement, puis y plongea la main.

Oh. Pas de sous-vêtement. Mer-vei-lleux. Comme dans un de ses rêves. Sauf que – mince alors – il n'aurait jamais pensé que Snape puisse se retrouver dans cet_ état_. Oh Merlin.

- Potter, grogna ce dernier.

- Harry, rectifia-t-il distraitement en tentant de se reconnecter quelques neurones.

- Peu importe. Simplement, si vous ne vous activez pas un peu, je vous culbute sur le plan de travail le plus proche.

Tentant. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Il dégagea le sexe tendu du pantalon, savourant les gémissements qu'il provoquait. La simple vue de Snape, en train de se tordre pratiquement à ses pieds, lui fit déferler un véritable torrent de chaleur dans les reins. Plus tard, se reprit-il. Tu vas pouvoir faire plein de chose avec lui – et ce sera délicieux. C'est déjà délicieux. Il tire un peu plus sur le pantalon pour dégager les testicules de l'homme, puis se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Ce n'est plus un rêve, Harry, c'est réel. Sois à la hauteur. Tu es bien parvenu à tuer Voldy, tu devais arriver à –

_- Potter!_

- Bien, Monsieur, répondit-il de son ton d'élève le plus soumis.

Il s'allongea sur les jambes de l'homme, et se mit au travail. Il fit comme il aurait aimé que Snape lui fasse: commencer doucement, l'effleurer, jouer plus avec son souffle qu'avec sa bouche elle-même. Ses doigts couraient sur les testicules, les plis de la cuisse, la base de son sexe. Sa langue touchait légèrement le membre dressé, le goûtait, se retirait, puis commençait à le parcourir plus longuement, à s'enrouler autour de lui. Les bruits étouffés qui lui parvenaient, les mains qui commençaient à se crisper sur sa tête, les hanches de Snape tremblant spasmodiquement l'encouragèrent. Il lécha et lécha encore, taquina l'extrémité sensible de l'érection,  jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement suppliant franchisse les lèvres du Maître des Potions. Incroyable. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé posséder un jour un tel pouvoir sur l'homme. Enivrant.

Il inspira et le prit dans sa bouche. Le bruit que fit alors Snape défiait toute imagination. Harry se promit qu'il serait désormais le seul à entendre son professeur faire des bruits pareils. Hors de question qu'il partage une telle chose avec quelqu'un. Snape était à _lui._

Il laissa ses lèvres, sa langue glisser sur le sexe, le repoussant puis l'attirant lentement dans sa bouche, y plantant parfois légèrement ses dents. Snape aimait ça. Même peu expérimenté, Harry n'avait aucun doute. On ne pouvait pas faire semblant comme _ça_. Des mains l'agrippèrent par les cheveux, le forçant à sucer plus rapidement. En fait, il ne faisait presque plus rien, se contentant de suivre le mouvement des hanches et des mains de l'homme, jouissant des cris que ce dernier ne retenait plus.

Snape criant sous sa bouche. Harry se sentit sur le point d'exploser lui aussi à cette idée.

- Harry… _Harry!_

Oh oui. Oh oui.

L'homme se libera dans sa bouche, avec un gémissement tellement _lascif_ que Harry ferma les yeux et empêcha ses mains de rejoindre son propre sexe pour se faire plaisir lui aussi. Il se redressa, fasciné, et observa la vivante image de la débauche que lui offrait son professeur, étalé par terre, la tête renversée en arrière, le souffle court. Beau. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Snape se redressa soudain et l'agrippa par la nuque.

- Avale, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry obéit diligemment, oubliant d'être écœuré. Il aurait accepté de visiter Azkaban avec un panneau "Détraqueurs, je veux des bisous!" autour du cou si l'homme le lui avait demandé.

- Mmmh… gentil garçon, murmura l'homme en l'embrassant.

Harry ne répondit pas. Snape était encore étourdi, détendu – Harry se sentait un besoin d'orgasme comme il n'en avait jamais eu.

- Vous allez me prendre contre une table? demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

L'homme le dévisagea, amusé.

- Vous avez oublié une partie du programme, sourit-il.

Programme. Ké progra – oh. Le flan à la noix de coco.

Il rampa jusqu'au plat, s'en empara, et le rapporta rapidement à son partenaire.

- Vous êtes bien diligent, M. Potter, remarqua un Snape légèrement goguenard. Ca me change de votre attitude en classe.

- C'est parce qu'en classe… (Harry se pencha à son oreille et chuchota:)… je suis bien trop occupé à essayer de ne pas penser à vous pour pouvoir me concentrer.

Sa réponse sembla avoir un effet certain sur le professeur. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se redressa et termina rapidement d'ôter son pantalon, puis étala sa cape au sol et invita d'un geste gracieux Harry à y prendre place.

- Merci, marmonna l'adolescent, surpris.

- Je vous en prie, répliqua Snape qui plongeait déjà un doigt dans le flan.

Il le suça avec gourmandise, sous le regard avide de Harry, puis reprit un peu du dessert et cette fois l'étala voluptueusement sur la peau du jeune homme, juste sur sa clavicule. C'était poisseux – mais tout à fait supportable, décida Harry quand Snape le nettoya ensuite avec sa langue. L'homme se resservit et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Décidez, Potter. Où voulez-vous que je vous tartine?

Harry commença à se demander si, finalement, ce n'était vraiment pas un rêve. C'était par-fait.

Il réfléchit un court instant, puis indiqua un de ses tétons d'un geste timide. Snape s'exécuta.

C'était un rêve. Définitivement.

- Ensuite?

Sur l'épaule. Au niveau du nombril. Au creux du bras. A l'intérieur de la cuisse – mais pas trop haut. Au creux des reins. Dans son cou. Entre les orteils – oh c'était génial! Au bout des doigts. Au pli de la cuisse…

Harry se sentait couvert de caramel et de salive. Il gisait, étendu sur la grande cape noire – oh cette cape, combien de fois il avait rêvé d'être à sa place en cours! – attendant que Snape lui démontre qu'il existait encore des endroits merveilleux sur son corps… Mais quand il indiqua son sexe en hésitant, l'homme secoua la tête, avec dans les yeux une lueur qui lui arracha un frisson.

- Pas ici… murmura Snape en le retournant doucement.

Un doigt plein de flan se posa de nouveau au creux de ses reins, mais cette fois glissa entre ses fesses et vint caresser l'ouverture de son anus. Gurps, pensa Harry. Un endroit merveilleux de plus. Il poussa un petit cri quand le doigt pénétra imperceptiblement en lui; mais Snape le retira presque aussitôt.

Il se tourna vers ce dernier pour protester, mais la vision de l'homme en train de se lécher les babines lui fit pressentir la suite, et il retomba en frissonnant sur la cape, le souffle court. Si ce qu'il allait ressentir était proportionnel à la sensation des doigts pleins de flan…

- OH MONSIEUR!

Pas proportionnel: exponentiel. La langue de Snape lui semblait brûlante. Et c'était _délicieux_. Honteusement et perversement délicieux. Il gémit et écarta largement les cuisses, tandis que la langue humide se frayait un chemin en lui. Et voilà; ça recommençait. Il allait mourir, il allait mourir, il allait mourir, il all –

- OH OUIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Encore/encore/encore/encore/encore/encore/encore/encore, lui indiquait son petit cerveau. Ses os étaient de la guimauve. La langue et les lèvres et les dents de Snape lui arrachaient des halètements. Okay. L'homme était son dieu. Tant qu'il ferait _ça_ Harry était prêt à n'importe quoi. Spécialement à lui cuisiner des tonnes de flan à la noix de coco s'il le fallait.

Il n'avait plus assez de force dans les épaules pour se maintenir appuyé sur les coudes. Avec un gémissement, il se laissa tomber sur la cape, y enfonça ses ongles, y mordit. Snape continuait à lécher et à sucer, et Harry eut un sanglot de plaisir. C'en était injuste tellement c'était bon! Comment Snape réussissait-il à faire ça?

- Monsieeuuur… s'entendit-il supplier.

La langue disparut et Harry se traita de tous les noms en trépignant.

- Potter? demanda poliment une voix au-dessus de lui. Un problème?

Un _problème_?! Non, après tout. Harry voulait juste – erk – et bien – il voulait être _bais_. Voilà. Il se mordit les lèvres. Impossible de dire ça.

Une bouche se posa sur sa nuque.

- Vous aimez ça, Potter, mmh?

Dieu que oui! Il sursauta quand un doigt recommença à le caresser. Noooooon…! pensa-t-il avec frustration. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voul – OH SI! Le doigt s'enfonçait doucement en lui. Il chercha à écarter encore plus les cuisses, réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas. Damné Snape. Il l'avait toujours su. L'homme était le Diable et – 

Oooooooh c'était si bon…

– et il avait planifié de le tuer ou de le rendre fou. Il gémit quand le doigt commença à lentement entrer et sortir en lui – la sensation dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Et encore, lui souffla une voix, ce n'est pas _Snape_ qui est en toi. C'est juste son doigt… Il allait mourir…

- Potter, arrêtez de marmonner, gronda une voix à son oreille.

_- Et bien foutez un deuxième doigt!_ hurla-t-il.

Snape eut l'air d'apprécier l'idée et s'empressa de lui complaire. Harry se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il avait mal, à présent – mais il avait aussi foutrement envie que Snape le _prenne maintenant!_ Il n'en pouvait plus – il voulait Snape en lui, là, tout de suite, il voulait crier sous son corps, il voulait – il voulait – il voulait –

- S'il vous plaît! sanglota-t-il. S'il… vous…

Oh. Oh! _OH! _Ca faisait mal! Mais en même temps – c'était si bon! Il poussa des petits cris de douleur et de plaisir tandis que Snape s'enfonçait en lui. Chaque coup de rein était une nuit d'amour à lui tout seul. Pour la première fois il se sentit entièrement comblé – heureux à en désespérer – et il gémit de joie. Oui. Oui. Encore. Plus profond. Plus fort. Snape semblait avoir oublié toute intention de le traiter doucement. Les mains crispées sur les hanches étroites de Harry, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Et Harry adorait ça. Il adorait les coups de boutoir il adorait cette voix rauque qui gémissait sourdement il adorait cette sensation si si si primaire de se faire prendre sans protester il adorait l'idée que Severus Snape soit en train de prendre son pied avec lui il adorait l'idée qu'ils allaient pouvoir recommencer il adorait – adorait – tout – et – oh – il – allait – 

_- Harryyyy!_

- Severus, balbutia-t-il. Severus, Severus, Sev – 

Il se libéra en ce qui lui sembla être le plus formidable, le plus brutal, le plus délicieux orgasme de sa vie, sentant confusément Snape s'arc-bouter derrière lui, avant qu'une décharge de chaleur brûlante ne lui traverse les reins. Oh. Oh. Oh. Son cerveau avait perdu la faculté de réfléchir. Juste "C'estbonc'estbonc'estbonc'esttrèstrèstrèsbon!". Une explosion de plaisir, qui dura, dura!

Puis – sans transition – un trou noir.

Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux.

Qui était-il? Où était-il? Pourquoi lui perforait-on le crâne au tournevis?

Erk!

Il se redressa brutalement quand le souvenir de ses derniers instants de conscience s'imposèrent soudain à lui. Oh mon Dieu. Il était Harry Potter, il était dans son lit allongé sous l'une des tables des cuisines de Poudlard, et la Reine-Mère des migraines qui lui faisait souhaiter la mort était due à deux bouteilles de Firewhiskey… deux bouteilles de Firewhiskey à l'origine du rêve le plus formidable qu'il ait jamais pu avoir à propos de son professeur de Potions.

Le plus formidable rêve…

Il se laissa retomber sur le pavé avec un son étranglé, mi-rire mi-sanglot. Un putain de rêve. C'était injuste. Tout avait été si réel. Parfait. Injuste.

Il s'humecta les lèvres.

- "Severus"…, essaya-t-il dans un souffle.

Il ne l'avait pas dis. Il ne l'avait jamais prononcé. L'homme ne l'avait jamais appelé "Harry" non plus. Jamais. Un putain de rêve.

Il sortit avec précaution de sous la table, la tête vide. Ne pas penser. Ne pas penser comme ça faisait mal, ne pas penser qu'il allait le revoir dans quelques heures, ne pas penser qu'il allait devoir se comporter normalement durant des jours, et des semaines, et des mois, et des années après ça. Ne pas penser que la seule chose qu'il désirait en ce moment, c'était que l'homme soit là, devant lui, et qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et qu'il le rassure, qu'il ne le laisse pas tout seul dans cette immense cuisine, habillé, propre, sans trace de l'odeur d'épices et de flan et de sexe que lui aurait apportée cette nuit si elle avait été réelle. Harry se sentit plus perdu que jamais il ne l'avait été – et pourtant! songea-t-il avec dérision.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il craqua et se laissa glisser contre le mur, se saisissant la tête à deux mains pour réfréner la douleur qui lui brûlait le cerveau, la gorge et les yeux. Il avait mal. C'était injuste. Et stupide. Comment, comment avait-il pu en arriver là? Pourquoi? Pourquoipourquoipourquois'ilvousplaîtj'aisimal…

- Severus… gémit-il silencieusement.

Stupide. Stupide. Stupide. Impossible. Tout simplement... stupide. Comme si Snape pouvait même le considérer comme autre chose qu'un foutu morveux. Comme si l'existence de Harry pouvait même lui traverser quelquefois l'esprit. Harry renifla et tenta d'essuyer d'une main tremblante les larmes qui étaient arrivées il ne savait comment sur son visage, ne parvenant qu'à  faire empirer les choses. Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide...

- Potter?

La voix froide, impassible – la Voix – le fit sursauter violemment. Oh pitié.

Snape était là, devant lui – indéchiffrable, un sourcil légèrement haussé. Harry se remit précipitamment debout, titubant.

- Qu… quoi?!

Il fallait que ce soit _lui_. Lui qui le trouve dans cet état à ce moment. Désespéré, et trop conscient de son aspect _lui aussi_ désespéré, Harry détourna la tête avec un hoquet. Il allait s'effondrer à nouveau quand Snape, au bout d'un long moment, reprit parole.

- Je pense que vous devriez retourner dans votre dortoir, Potter.

Oh, magnifique, pas de "Vingt points en moins pour vous promener dans le Château au milieu de la nuit, Potter!". Harry aurait presque préféré. Il ne _voulait pas_ que l'homme ait pitié de lui – l'idée même l'insupportait – il…

- Vous m'avez entendu, Potter?

Plus tranchant. Encore plus froid.

Harry leva la tête et ses yeux douloureux rencontrèrent le regard noir, noir. Un nouveau sanglot lui échappa, et il fuit, s'élançant vers la porte, trébuchant au passage, se heurtant à l'homme qui referma brièvement ses bras sur lui avant de le repousser brusquement. Harry lutta et s'accrocha à la robe sombre en balbutiant un "Pourquoi? Pourquoi?!".

Le visage de Snape était plus fermé, imperméable qu'il n'avait jamais pu le voir auparavant. Puis l'homme ouvrit la bouche et parla d'un ton neutre.

- Navré que tout se soit déroulé de cette manière, M. Potter. Mais peut-être cela vous apprendra-t-il à ne plus boire jusqu'au point de faire des propositions embarrassantes. Rassurez-vous, le Directeur recevra ma lettre de démission en bonne et due forme dès demain matin. Maintenant retournez dans votre dortoir.

Les mots mirent quelques instants à pénétrer l'esprit embrouillé de l'adolescent. Quoi? Il releva la tête en tremblant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites? chuchota-t-il.

Les lèvres de l'homme se pincèrent.

- Désireux de savourer votre victoire jusqu'au bout, Potter? Je vais quitter l'Ecole. A cause de _vous_. ( Mais il y avait plus d'amertume que de colère dans la voix de l'ancien Mangemort.) Votre graisseux professeur de Potions va vous laisser enfin en paix.

_- Non!_

Snape eut un sourire amer.

- Oh. Des regrets de dernière minute?

- Non! Je veux dire… 

Le cœur de Harry allait lui transpercer la poitrine.

- Vous – là – cette nuit – c'est… c'est vraiment arrivé? (Et comme Snape le regardait sans comprendre.) On l'a fait? Le flan, tout ça… (Pourquoi ses mains tremblaient-elles tellement?) Ce n'était pas un rêve? C'était… vrai?

L'homme le regarda un long moment, ses yeux reflétant l'incrédulité et l'hésitation, puis, très doucement:

- Oui.

Harry sentit son ventre se liquéfier tandis que ses jambes se transformaient en coton. Oh mon Dieu. Non. N'y croit pas. Pas encore.

Il se passa timidement la langue sur les lèvres.

- Vous… vous pensiez ce que vous disiez? – j'étais sincère! ajouta-t-il immédiatement. (Puis, plus désespérément:) J'étais saoul mais j'étais sincère! Je… (Il plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.)… c'était ce que je voulais. Depuis longtemps. C'est toujours ce que je veux.

Ses mains se crispèrent un peu plus sur les vêtements de l'homme.

- S'il vous plaît…

Il crut un long moment… en fait, il ne savait trop quoi. Snape ne bougeait pas. Longtemps. Longtemps. Puis une des grandes mains élégantes lui effleura la joue.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, M. Potter.

Le cœur de Harry explosa. Il sourit légèrement.

- Trop tard, murmura-t-il. On a déjà parlé de ça cette nuit.

Puis il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, légèrement d'abord, puis de façon plus insistante, rencontrant la langue brûlante de l'homme avec la sienne, se pressant contre le corps ferme et chaud qui l'entoura, le caressa, l'attira encore plus près…

- Dobby a trouvé la couverture, Pr Snape! Dobby l'a apporté aussi vite qu'il a pu pour que Harry Potter n'attrape pas froid mais – ooooooohhh…

L'elfe de maison des dévisageait de tous ses yeux globuleux depuis le pas de la porte, ses grandes oreilles frémissant d'attendrissement, bientôt imités par ses congénères qui venaient tranquillement débuter leur journée de travail aux fourneaux. Une larme d'émotion coula sur la joue verdâtre.

- Oooh Dobby est _si_ content! s'exclama-t-il en éclatant en sanglots. Tellement, _tellement _content pour Harry Potter et le Pr Snape!

Lequel s'était raidi contre Harry qui ferma les yeux d'épuisement.

Dobby se tortilla timidement.

- Est-ce que Dobby pourra assister au mariage?! demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix surexcitée.

_- Dehors!_

Visiblement Snape avait autant d'influence sur les elfes de maison que sur ses élèves, et les créatures vertes s'éparpillèrent en piaillant.

Harry se racla la gorge.

- Je suis déso – 

La bouche de l'homme – ses lèvres – sa langue –  l'empêchèrent de continuer, et il gémit doucement quand de longs doigts agiles effleurèrent sa peau, se glissant entre les boutons de la chemise de son pyjama. Il se séparèrent, haletants, et Harry posa sa tête contre la poitrine large et rassurante.

La Voix – agréablement chaude et rauque, cette fois – le tira de ses pensées un moment plus tard.

- A quoi pensez-vous, Potter? Aux emmerdes qui nous attendent?

- Non.

Harry sourit.

- Au menu de petit déjeuner.

- Mmh?

- Je pensais à quelque chose comme… "Severus Snape à la marmelade d'orange"… ou… "Maître des Potions sur toast"… J'ai très faim.

Ils recommençaient à s'embrasser et à se diriger maladroitement vers la table la plus proche quand un "Hum hum!" retentit derrière eux.

- Dobby, _dégage_, grogna Harry en commençant à déboutonner la chemise de son professeur.

- Navré de vous interrompre dans vos prenantes activités, mais vous perturbez légèrement l'emploi du temps des elfes de maison et le petit-déjeuner doit être servi dans une demi-heure, les informa gentiment Dumbledore qui essuyait tranquillement ses lunettes sur sa manche.

Fin.


	5. Toc toc toc DMHPSS

Titre: Toc toc toc.

Auteur: Lychee.

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., cette fic ne donne lieu à aucune rentrée d'argent autrement bienvenue… *sigh*

Genre: slash SS/HP/DM, rien de sérieux.

**_~ Toc toc toc. _****_~_**

_~ § ~_

_Toc toc toc_

_Qui est là?_

La Souris 

_Que veux-t-Elle?_

_Danser_

_Avec qui?_

_Je ne sais pas_

_Tournez!_

_~ § ~ _

Toc toc toc.

"Oui, entrez Severus..."

"Albus…"

"Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous… Thé? Biscuits? Loukoums?"

"…"

"Un problème?"

"C'est pour ce soir, Albus."

"…"

"…"

"Je vois."

Toc toc toc.

"Oui, M. Finch-Flitchley?"

"Désolé de vous déranger, Pr MacGonagall, mais le Pr Dumbledore voudrais voir Potter et Malefoy..."

"Oh. Très bien. Potter, cessez vos tentatives d'enfoncer votre plume dans l'œil de Malefoy, et Malefoy, relâchez immédiatement les attributs génitaux de Potter. M. le Directeur vous attend."

"Bien Professeur."

"Oui, Madame."

Toc toc toc.

"Entrez mes enfants, entrez... Prenez un siège!"

"Professeur Dumbledore…" _(X 2)_

"…"

"… Professeur Snape…"_ (toujours X 2)_

"…"

"Un problème Monsieur?"

"Un peu plus qu'un problème, Harry. Le Pr Snape vient de m'annoncer que ce dont nous parlions à la dernière réunion est pour ce soir."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"L'attaque, vous voulez dire?"

"Exactement, M. Malefoy."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Merde alors." _(X 2)_

"J'approuve."

"…"

Toc toc toc.

"C'est moi..."

"_Harry!_"

"Oh, c'est bon, vous êtes présentables… enfin presque… Vous pourriez me prêter vos baguettes pour ce soir tous les deux?"

"Pour quoi faire?"

"Si jamais je casse la mienne."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"C'est ce soir?"

"Oui."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Harry je – "

"Tu sais – "

"C'est bon. Je serai là demain. Et si je n'y suis pas, je veux que vous me pondiez une douzaine de petits Harry James qui pourriront la vie de Snape après moi – enfin si Snape survit – sinon ce sera le prochain prof de Potions…"

"Crétin."

"On t'aime."

"Je sais."

Toc toc toc.

"Alors, la frousse, Potter?"

"Bien sûr. Comme toi."

"J'admets."

"…"

"…"

"Draco?"

"Mmh?"

"Ca va aller?"

"Tu veux savoir si la pensée de me battre contre me père me fait paniquer, frémir, vomir, désespérer, me morfondre, me maudire, me mépriser ou vouloir crever, c'est ça?"

"Ben…"

"Ca va aller."

"Sûr?"

"Je crève de trouille, mais ça c'est parce que je le connais bien… mais sinon… Des regrets. Peut-être. Et un peu de soulagement. C'est con, hein?"

"Non."

"Merci."

"De rien."

"…"

"J'suis rassuré."

"Mmmh…"

"…"

"…"

"Hé, Draco."

"Quoi?"

"Un petit pari?"

"Dis toujours."

"Un gage, plutôt. Si on s'en tire tous les deux, on _le_ fait."

"De quoi?"

"_Ca_."

"Aaaaah… Ok. De toutes façons on sera déjà passé par le pire. Mais il faut que lui aussi s'en sorte…"

"C'est vrai que c'est son genre de faire un truc stupide."

"Ouais."

Toc toc toc.

"Entrez."

"Ca va être l'heure, Severus."

"Je suis presque prêt."

"Vous déménagez?"

"J'emporte de quoi maintenir les deux morveux en vie dans le meilleur des cas."

"Je vois…"

"Servez-vous, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose."

"Merci. Quelques potions Revigorantes ne seraient pas de trop. Je n'ai plus 20 ans…"

"…"

"…"

"Albus."

"Oui?"

"Ne crevez pas. Cela m'ennuierait profondément si une fois tout terminé nous devions tout remettre en ordre, alors que vous seriez bien tranquille quelque part je ne sais où."

"C'est la première chose gentille que vous me dites en 25 ans, Severus. Je suis très touché."

"Allez vous faire foutre."

Toc toc toc.

"Hermione?"

"..."

"Sshhhh... allez, tout va bien se passer..."

"Mais R-Ron! S-s'ils n'y arrivaient pas?!"

"Et ben on vengera Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de pendre Voldemort par les orteils jusqu'à ce que la cervelle lui sorte par les oreilles?"

"… j'ai – sgnirf – lu un sort pas mal aussi pour transformer les globes oculaires en bogues de châtaignes…"

"Ou alors on lui coupera les couilles pour les donner à manger aux Veracrasses de Hagrid…"

"…"

"…"

"Tu crois que les Veracrasses mangent des couilles?"

"Tu crois que Voldemort a des couilles?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Toc toc toc.

"C'est quoi ce bruit?"

"Sûrement un enculé de pic-vert." _(NdA: ici on pardonne à l'auteur qui se retrouve dans une foutue Forêt Interdite sans aucune porte à l'horizon.)_

"Draco. Je hais les pics-verts."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

"Chais pas. Comme ça. Pour parler."

"…"

"…"

"C'est quoi ce bruiiiiiiit?!"

"Sûrement pas un pic-v – "

"Potter. Malefoy. Bouclez-là."

"…"

"…"

"J'ai faim."

"Oh putain, ta gueule. Et si ton ventre émet le _moindre_ gargouillis, je te tue avant Voldemort."

"Ok."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"C'est pas moi!"

"Non. Ils arrivent."

"Ah. Bon. On se souhaite bonne chance, alors?"

"Bonne chance Harry."

"Bonne chance Draco."

"Bonne chance professeur."

"… 'chance."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Toc toc toc.

"_Non, non, et non! Je ne veux personne dans l'infirmerie!_"

"Aïe aïe aïe aille. Elle est obligée de crier comme ça? Va mouriiiir…"

"Ce serait stupide maintenant que tu as Survécu encore une fois."

"J't'emmerde."

"Potter. Langage."

"J'vous emmerde aussi, professeur."

"50 points pour Gryffondor."

"Prout. Drac, passe-moi les béquilles, l"

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?"

"J'me casse. J'ai la dalle."

"Potter. Ne sortez même pas l'orteil de ce lit."

"Il a raison, t'es cassé de partout, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée… Harry?"

"Ouais, c'est ça… A plus…"

"STUPEFIX!" _(X 2)_

"_Mais vous êtes fous, vous allez me le tuer!_"

"C'est lui qu'a commencé."

"Je confirme."

Toc toc toc.

"HARRY, OH, HARRY, JE SUIS _SI_ CONTENTE!"

"Chuuuuuuuut!!!" _(X 2)_

"Kwa?"

"Snape dort. Il est_ horrible _au réveil."

"Ah, ok… Oh, _Harry_…"

"Je suis vraiment content, vieux."

"Gnagnagna…"

"Ca suffit, Drac."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" 'Drac'? Depuis quand appelles-tu Malefoy '_Drac_'?"

"Heeuuuu…"

"Depuis qu'on couche ensemble."

"Merci Draco, alors là c'était très _subtil_!"

"C'était pour qu'ils comprennent bien."

"Oui ben y z'ont compris je crois! Ron? Hermione? Hé-ho!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"TU COUCHES AVEC MALEFOY?!"

"Y z'ont compris."

"Ron moins fort sitepl"

"NON MAIS – HARRY – COMMENT – "

"_Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir assez de silence pour dormir en paix dans cette infirmerie?_"

"Oui Professeur!" _(X 4)_

Toc toc toc.

"Salut."

"Salut... Tu sais que tu es vraiment sexy avec tous ces bandages, Potter?"

"Oui, je sais."

"Tu mériterais que je te ligote sur le lit le plus proche…"

"Mmmmmmmrrrrooonnnnnnnmmmouiiiiiiiiiii…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"AÏEUH!"

"Visiblement on n'est pas encore en état."

"Tant pis. J'attendrai. Dis…"

"Mmh?"

"Tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances?"

"Non. Je vais vendre le Manoir."

"Hein? La demeure-de-tes-ancêtres-depuis-trente-générations-blablabla?"

"Oui."

"Tu sais que tu as un sourire très satisfait là?"

"Moui…"

"Je vois. Tu restes là, alors?"

"Comme un certain Potter de ma connaissance, oui."

"Mmh…"

"…"

"On a un gage, je te rappelle."

"Oh, _shit_."

"Lui aussi il va rester là pendant les vacances."

"_Justement_. Je veux pouvoir me balader dans les couloirs sans être transformé en une chose immonde, manger mon petit déjeuner sans craindre un empoisonnement, je veux…"

"Dracoooo…"

"D'accord, d'accord. Mais quand tout le monde sera parti."

Toc toc toc.

"Albus?"

"Bonsoir, mon garçon! Totalement remis?"

"Je survis. Entrez."

"Merci."

"Navré pour votre barbe."

"Ah, oui… oh, ce n'est qu'une faible perte… quoique cela m'ait fait une drôle de sensation de devoir la couper. Je me sens 20 ans de moins!"

"…"

"… ce qui reste tout de même conséquent, d'accord. Severus…"

"…"

"Je vais démissionner."

"…"

"Je veux que vous repreniez ma place."

"Non."

"Minerva aussi prend sa retraite… et Flitwick… Vous serez très bien pour ce poste. Pour l'Ecole. Pour Poudlard."

"Non."

"Merci, Severus.

"Non, Albus. Pas cette fois."

"…"

"…"

"S'il vous plaît?"

"Non."

"…"

"…"

"Vous avez d'autres projets derrière la tête?"

"Peut-être."

Toc toc toc.

"Hello... Alors, tes valises sont bouclées?"

"Terminé! Harry… tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir au Terrier?"

"Non. Je vais me reposer et étudier un peu ici… au calme."

"Ok."

"N'en profite pas pour faire trop de bêtises avec Hermione."

"Oh, ça va… Tu sais… Harry…"

"Mmh?"

"Pour Malefoy… Tu fais ce que tu veux. Je veux dire… ça m'horripile mais… c'est toi que ça regarde."

"…"

"…"

"Merci, Ron."

"Ouais. Hermione dit qu'il faut que je m'ouvre l'esprit."

"J'espère que tu l'auras assez ouvert pour ce qui va suivre…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes?"

"Rien, rien… bonjour à toute ta famille."

"Passe de bonnes vacances."

Toc toc toc.

"Drac, t'es prêt?"

"Nan."

"Bouge-toi."

"Veux pas."

"Fait pas l'enfant et bouge ton cul."

"Désolé. Ce sont les Gryffondors qui sont courageux. Les Serpentards sont intelligents. Or mon intelligence me dit qu'on est vraiment dans le caca."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on risque?"

"Laisse-moi réfléchir… Nos vies?"

"Oh, allez, on y va… C'est moi qui parlerai, si tu veux."

"Encore pire…"

Toc toc toc.

"Entrez."

"..."

"..."

"Malefoy. Potter. Puis-je prendre connaissance du but de votre visite?"

"S'envoyer en l'air."

"Putain le con…"

"Malefoy ne semble guère partager vos intentions, Potter."

"Non, sur le fond je suis plutôt d'accord, c'était juste la façon de le présenter."

"Méheu."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Okay. Bon, viens, Harry, on s'en va."

"Non. Moi je reste là."

"Je ne pense pas, Potter."

"Vous ne pensez pas?"

"…!"

"…"

"Vous ne pensez toujours pas?"

"Il embrasse bien, hein?"

"Toi aussi Draco. Tiens, montre-lui."

"…!!!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hé, ho! A mon tour!"

"Mmmmmmh… une seconde… il embrasse bien lui aussi, tu sais…"

"A MOA J'AI DIS – mmmmh…"

"Bon. Où est la chambre."

"Mmmmmmrrrrrooonnnnnn…"

"Harry, laisse-le respirer un moment."

"_Mmmmmmrrrrrooonnnnnn_… mais c'est ce que… mmmh… je fais regarde… je l'aide même… à se mettre à l'aise…"

"… Attends je t'aide."

"Vous avez terminé tous les deux?"

"Mmh? Faites-nous taire? – _awk_!"

"Bien joué, monsieur. Mais il est encore plus sensible d'ici regardez…"

"Drac je te promets – non pas les deux en même temps – non ne – oh mon Di – "

"Ca lui fait toujours cet effet?"

"Toujours. Amusant, non?"

"Draco tu es _mo_ – yark!'

"La chambre."

"Par ici."

"Oh m-monsieur… Drac…non ne…"

"Ne bougez pas, Potter. On va s'occuper de vous."

"C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non?"

"Je… oh s'ilvousplaîts'ilvousplaîts'ilvousplaît…"

"Mmmh…"

"…"

"OH MON DIEU OUIouiouiouiiiii…"

"Toujours ce vocabulaire restreint typique des Gryffondors…"

"Finalement, je dois reconnaître que tu avais raison, tu sais. Professeur, et si on…"

"ARRETEZ DE BAVASSER ET BOUGEZ-VOU – OUIIIIIIII!!!"

Toc toc toc.

"Mmmmh... 'trez."

"Severus je me demandais si – "

"…"

"…"

"…"

"D'accord. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Je vous fais apporter un petit déjeuner. Bonne matinée."

"Mmmmfffff… Kesskivoulé? Bonjour, au fait…"

"'Jour Drac. 'Jour Sev. Hé! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Il doit pas aimer 'Sev'. Professeur?"

"Allez-vous-en."

"…"

"…"

"Vous m'avez entendu? _Sortez!_"

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que cet incident n'aura pas de suite. Dehors."

"Tous nus? Bon."

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"Harry, je crois que tu le fais rougir."

"Moâ? Mais je ne – oh pardon Professeur! Suis-je maladroââââ! C'est gentil de m'avoir rattrapé. J'aime beaucoup votre peignoir, c'est de la soie? Je peux voir? C'est vraiment très – mmmmmh…"

"…"

"Bon ben moi je me recouche, vous me dites si vous avez besoin de moi."

"Mmmmh…"

Toc toc toc.

"Entrez, entrez... Severus?"

"Bonjour."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Ma lettre de démission."

"Oh. Une raison particulière?"

"J'ai accepté un autre emploi."

"…?"

"Ils ont besoin d'un Maître des Potions à l'Académie des Aurors."

"Ah. Vous allez retrouver certains de vos élèves, alors…"

"Arrêtez de vous marrer, Albus."

"D'accord, d'accord…"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Toc toc toc!

"Votre attention, s'il vous plaît! J'aimerais vous présenter le nouveau Directeur du Département des Potions de l'Académie, que ceux parmi vous qui ont fréquenté Poudlard connaissent déjà. Pour les autres, voici le Pr Snape qui nous a fait l'honneur d'accepter notre proposition…"

"Snape? Le mec qui occupe trois chapitres à lui tout seul dans le manuel de troisième année?"

"Il est plus jeune que je pensais…"

"Je te préviens tout de suite, même pas la peine de te faire des idées. J'ai été à Poudlard et je peux te dire que ce type est moins sympathique qu'un Détraqueur!"

"Mais c'est un héros de guerre aussi, non? C'est pas lui qui…"

Assis au rang des premières années, Harry et Draco échangèrent un rictus réjoui, puis se retournèrent vers leur 'nouveau' professeur de Potions…

FIN

_Note concernant la comptine du début:_

_Pour ceux/celles qui ne connaissent pas, à la fin de ce petit dialogue la "Souris" tourne sur elle-même en fermant les yeux et désigne un "partenaire"… Après plusieurs possibilité: 1. Souris et partenaire s'affrontent à cloche-pied, le perdant est celui qui pose l'autre pied à terre, et reste ou devient à son tour la Souris. 2. Le partenaire part en courant et, s'il se fait rattraper par la Souris, lui doit un gage…_

_Dans ma tête trotte l'image d'un Severus Snape, robes au vent, coursé par ses deux élèves…_


	6. Comment Harry Potter ADSS, HPSS

Titre: Comment Harry Potter sauva la vie de Severus Snape (et non l'inverse, pour une fois) et comment se vengèrent-ils tous les deux de longues années de manipulation.

Auteur: Lychee

Pairing: AD/SS

Rating: PG-13. Risque potentiel de choc émotionnel important. Viol (?)

Pour Kaine, à qui je l'ai promis, et pour Kima qui m'a filé l'idée.

Merlin… pardonnez-moi…

Comme Harry Potter sauva la vie de Severus Snape,

Et comment se vengèrent-ils de longues années de manipulation.

C'était une journée tranquille.

Tout allait assez bien dans le monde sorcier, Voldemort était enterré, les oiseaux dans le parc de Poudlard accueillaient le printemps en sifflant joyeusement, et les vilaines bêtes mangeaient les oiseaux. Une bonne partie des élèves étaient partie pour la visite à Pré-au-Lard, les cachots suintaient tranquillement, et Severus Snape profitait d'un des instants de calme auxquels il était encore peu habitué après tous les évènements des derniers mois. Bref, rien ne laisser présager de l'irruption dans son salon de son supérieur et mentor respecté, Albus Dumbledore, vêtu simplement d'un string violet, de son chapeau à étoiles, un nœud dans la barbe.

Severus recracha soigneusement son thé dans sa tasse avant de s'étouffer avec.

"SEEEVYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"

Le digne Maître-des-Potions-ancien-Mangemort-Espion-pour-le-côté-de-la-Lumière-Ordre-de-Merlin-Première-Classe-et-autres-caracteristiques-propres-au-fascinant-Severus-Snapus vacilla sous le choc du digne vieillard se jetant dans ses bras. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de trouver une réplique appropriée à la situation mais fut coupé par le patin du siècle. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et même de comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retrouva torse-nu et attaché sur son lit dans la pièce à côté.

"Euh… Albus?" fut tout ce qu'il parvint à faire franchir ses lèvres. Puis son sang se glaça quand le vieil homme commença à sortir d'un vieux et surtout grand sac une série d'objets dont le but premier n'était certainement pas de préserver la virginité de leur victime, non pas que Severus en fut resté à ce stade, mais il tenait à son semblant d'honneur, et la situation ne lui semblait pas en sa faveur.

"Albus", essaya-t-il plus fermement. Si le vieil homme avait finalement pété sa durite résonner ne servirait à rien, mais dans l'immédiat, il ne voyait rien d'autre à faire.

Le respectable Directeur, un fouet à la main, lui fit un malicieux clin d'œil, et Severus se retint de hurler de désespoir. Il avait survécu deux guerres, une voire deux générations d'élèves, une quinzaine d'année d'espionnage, sept Weasley, et il allait se faire violer par un vieux sorcier de 196 ans.

Après une rapide réflexion, il hurla.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Albus lui colle un concombre dans la bouche.

"Almmgngnuurff!!!!" tenta-t-il encore.

"Oui, oui, bon garçon", fit presque distraitement son agresseur en alignant une série de pinces sur le rebord du lit.

Severus ferma les yeux et essaya de s'évanouir. N'y parvint pas. Les rouvrit. Et tourna de l'œil en s'apercevant que le vieux sorcier commençait à ôter son sous-vêtement en se déhanchant lascivement, le chapeau penché sur l'œil d'un air coquin.

Il flottait dans les limbes bienfaisants de l'inconscience, refusant de penser à ce qu'allait subir son pauvre petit corps de mortel, quand le bruit d'une porte violemment ouverte et un "_Stupefix!_" retentissant le ramenèrent sur terre. Soixante-huit kilos de Dumbledore inanimé et nu lui tombèrent sur la poitrine, et, redressant difficilement la tête, il aperçut au pied du lit Harry Potter qui le fixait de l'air dubitatif de celui qui ne sait s'il doit exploser de rire ou s'enfuir en hurlant.

_Oh fuck._

Le garçon se racla maladroitement la gorge.

"Si – hum – si vous êtes consentant professeur vous avez juste à me le dire et je… je le ranime et je m'en vais…" fit-il d'une voix hésitante qui tremblait de rire contenu.

Severus lui adressa son regard le plus noir, mais pour une fois le morveux se contenta de dissimuler son sourire derrière sa main, avant de s'approcher et d'entreprendre de lui détacher la main gauche.

"Mmppfffmmm!"

"Oh, pardon!"

Potter lui ôta gracieusement le légume de la bouche, le visage impassible mais les yeux pétillant, puis sans un mot ils terminèrent de détacher le pauvre professeur de Potions. Finalement, Severus repoussa le corps inconscient qui l'écrasait toujours avec une grimace de dégoût – et de terreur rétrospective – et se tourna vers son heureux sauveur.

"Merci", grommela-t-il à regret.

"Hu?" Potter détourna le regard du torse appétissant qu'il avait sous les yeux – et nous ne parlons pas de Dumbledore – et lui fit un sourire radieux. "Oh, je vous en prie. Je vous devais bien ça. Et euh… comment…?" Il se tortilla d'un pied sur l'autre en désignant Dumbledore du menton.

"Je suppose que le stress a finalement eu raison de sa stabilité mentale", répondit sèchement Severus en se relevant et en enfilant une chemise, lui tournant le dos. "Potter… cela m'aiderait beaucoup que vous cessiez de ricaner stupidement."

"Excusez-moi." Le morveux pleurait presque de rire. "Vous voulez dire la relâche post-Voldemort et tout ça?" tenta-t-il un peu plus sérieusement.

"Oui." Il termina de boutonner ses chères robes avec un léger soupir de soulagement et se retourna.

"Ah". Le morveux avait le regard fixé sur leur Directeur, et le contemplait de l'air fasciné qu'ont les enfants devant un cadavre de grenouille écrasé sur le bord de l'autoroute. "Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui?"

"Le relâcher dans le couloir." Potter le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés. "Ne soyez pas stupide", siffla Severus, "l'apporter à Mme Pomfresh."

"Oh."

Il y eut un long, long, long silence.

"Professeur?" tenta presque rêveusement l'adolescent.

"Oui?" répondit distraitement Severus.

"Vous n'avez jamais pensé que le professeur Dumbledore était un véritable enfoiré?"

"J'avoue qu'il m'est arrivé de lui souhaiter une mort horrible", reconnut Severus d'un ton prudent.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Puis le même sourire carnassier s'afficha sur leur visage.

"Agah?"

Severus tapota gentiment l'épaule de son supérieur, à nouveau vêtu de ses dix centimètres-carrés de tissu à paillettes, tandis que Potter réunissait rapidement les objets éparpillés dans la chambre.

"Exactement, Albus", fit l'homme d'une voix calme et raisonnable, "Cornelius Fudge vous attend dans votre bureau et il paraît qu'il a _plein_ de choses à vous dire."

"Agah?" répéta Dumbledore en lui agitant un godemiché fluorescent sous le nez.

"Quelque chose comme ça, oui", opina Severus en le dirigeant vers les porte. "Dépêchez-vous d'aller le voir, maintenant, vous ne voudriez pas le faire attendre, n'est-ce pas?"

Potter tendit son sac au vieil homme, et, un sourire content d'eux aux lèvres, ils le contemplèrent s'éloigner en courant dans le couloir en provoquant les cris de terreur des élèves qui passaient par là.

Avec un soupir extatique, Severus referma enfin la porte. Son élève s'était laissé tombé dans un de ses fauteuils et regardait le plafond en grimaçant un sourire inquiétant.

"Professeur?"

"Mmh?"

"Rita Skeeter est avec le Ministre", lui annonça Potter avec une mine de chat tombé dans le pot de crème.

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire démoniaque.

"Bien", fit ensuite Severus en reprenant son calme et son air froid, "je suppose que vous n'étiez pas venu ici dans le but de me rescaper d'un sort horrible. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?"

"Parfaitement", sourit l'adolescent.

Puis il se jeta sur lui et lui roula le second patin du siècle et, avant que Severus n'ait eu à nouveau le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ou même de comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retrouva torse-nu et attaché sur son lit dans la pièce à côté.

Il soupira avec accablement tandis que Potter se déshabillait à son tour: il n'y aurait plus personne pour le sauver cette fois.

Comme s'il s'en souciait…

FIN


	7. Amour Impossible hétéro, pairing surpris...

Titre: Un Amour Impossible

Avertissement: … lisez. Lisez jusqu'à la dernière ligne…

_Un Amour Impossible._

Ils se retrouvaient à chaque fois comme au premier jour. Elle glissait sa tête contre son épaule, et il respirait son odeur si particulière, si bien à elle.

Longtemps ils ne faisaient rien, se contentant de reposer l'un à côté de l'autre, dans la douce chaleur de la petite cachette qu'ils avaient fini par dénicher au plus profond du Château, là où personne ne songerait à les chercher, là où personne ne découvrirait leur secret, là où personne ne les dérangerait…

Ils contemplaient longuement le ciel piqueté d'éclats de diamants par la fenêtre, ce ciel complice qui semblait veiller sur eux.

Puis l'un des deux bougeait enfin, un petit mouvement, à peine un frémissement, et à nouveau ils se laissaient aller au doux plaisir d'être ensemble et de partager.

Leurs proches ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne pourraient jamais comprendre. C'était le cœur déchiré qu'ils passaient la journée loin de l'autre, c'était l'angoisse au ventre qu'ils s'acheminaient l'un vers l'autre chaque soir. La peur d'être mis à jour était devenue leur compagne quotidienne, les hantant de toutes les ombres de rejet et de mépris que charriait la possibilité d'être découverts. Tout les séparait tellement, leurs amis, les convictions de ces derniers, et même l'âge…

Souvent elle baissait la tête d'un air triste, et il pouvait deviner ses pensées: elle se trouvait trop laide, trop âgée pour lui. Alors il lui grignotait gentiment l'oreille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle râle légèrement et se dégage d'un air joueur. Tout était oublié – du moins pour cette nuit-là.

Comment tout cela avait-il commencé? Aucun des deux ne le savait vraiment. Elle le trouvait vulgaire et bien trop content de lui, il la traitait de vieille peau de vache. Puis, quelque part parmi les sombres évènements de ces derniers temps, ils s'étaient vus autrement. Ils avaient à un moment cessé de rechigner à coopérer, et chacun avait trouvé dans l'autre un camarade de travail efficace. Les échanges, les confidences étaient rapidement arrivés, et un soir… un soir…

Il l'avait retrouvé dans une des salles d'études… malgré l'heure tardive, le feu brûlait encore de façon chaleureuse… elle avait l'air perdue, un peu déroutée, et il s'était simplement approché d'elle, comme si c'était le chose la plus naturelle du monde… Ensuite… ensuite la première nuit s'était déroulée comme dans un rêve…

Il bâilla et s'étira, puis se bouina contre elle pour chercher sa chaleur. Elle eut un petit son endormi, les yeux clos. Il la contempla un long moment, admirant sa silhouette souple, ses membres gracieux. Bientôt le soleil se lèverait, encore une fois, bientôt il devrait à nouveau l'abandonner pour une journée interminable, son souvenir l'accablant pour les longues heures à venir.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait. Ils ignoraient s'ils pourraient un jour partager un avenir commun. Bientôt, il devrait partir, quitter le Château, et elle resterait ici. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Les premiers rayons du soleil effleurèrent son doux visage, la faisant cligner des paupières. Ses beaux yeux s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur lui. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Puis il soupira une dernière fois, se redressa, et se pencha doucement vers elle, pour lui souffler une dernière parole à l'oreille…

- Miaou.

Et Pattenrond quitta la salle de classe déserte, Miss Teigne le suivant des yeux, perchée sur le bureau.

FIN


	8. Solution, SSHP et RLHP

Titre : Solution

Auteur : Lychee

Rating : PG-13

Pairing : RL/HP et SS/HP

**_Solution._**

Remus Lupin vivait une vie enfin paisible avant que Harry Potter ne revienne à Poudlard. Sept années auparavant, Voldemort avait enfin été défait, et ce cher Albus s'était débrouillé pour lui offrir, dans le désordre, un Ordre de Merlin, un statut de héros, et une place de professeur de Runes. Il passait à présent ses journées, respecté et à l'abris du besoin, ce qu'il n'avait même jamais osé rêvé, à tranquillement faire cours à des adolescents joyeux pour qui Voldemort n'avait jamais été qu'une menace diffuse et imprécise, et à tenir des conversations sur tout et n'importe quoi avec des collègues sympathiques. Le week-end, il allait parfois à Pré-au-Lard, seul ou avec d'autres professeurs, et il pouvait finalement s'acheter autant de livres et de chocolat qu'il le désirait. Il était même parvenu à plus ou moins amadouer Severus, avec qui il jouait aux échecs une fois par semaine, et échangeait des paroles à peu près pacifiques. Que demander de plus à la vie?

Puis Harry était revenu.

oOo

Severus Snape vivait une vie enfin paisible avant que Harry Potter ne revienne à Poudlard. Sept années auparavant, Voldemort avait été défait, et cette vieille chèvre d'Albus s'était débrouillé pour enfin lui remettre, dans le désordre, un Ordre de Merlin, un statut de héros, et une place de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il passait à présent ses journées, respecté et sans menace variée sur le dos, ce qu'il n'avait jamais espéré voir venir, à tenter d'éduquer une bande de petits morveux inconscients, et à répondre par des grondements vagues mais sans animosité aux questions de ses collègues. Le week-end, il pouvait enfin se prélasser au lit sans songer à sa prochaine réunion dans un camp ou dans l'autre, et il pouvait finalement s'acheter autant de livres et de bouteilles de bon vin qu'il le désirait. Lupin venait une fois par semaine s'incruster pour jouer comme un pied aux échecs, mais finalement sa conversation était agréablement décente et Severus recommençait à apprécier le plaisir simple de la communication. Que demander de plus à la vie?

Puis le morveux était revenu.

oOo

Certes, Remus avait plutôt été heureux de revoir l'adolescent… non, le jeune homme à présent, qui venait d'accepter le poste d'Etude des Moldus. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés au temps où les Mangemorts courraient encore les rues et, malgré la longue absence de Harry, bénéficiant d'un repos bien mérité à l'écart du monde, ils avaient continué à correspondre de façon régulière.

Mais voilà : sept ans auparavant, Harry n'avait certainement cette odeur délicieuse qui flottait à présent autour de lui et qui, lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus pour la première fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore, avait rendu Remus complètement muet. Depuis, le loup-garou se surprenait à humer les couloirs pour trouver la trace du passage du jeune homme.

Comme s'il avait besoin de ça.

oOo

Certes, la pensée de revoir le morveux… non, le jeune coq à présent, qui venait pour une raison idiote ou une autre d'accepter le poste inutile d'Etude des Moldus, n'horrifiait pas Severus autant qu'il le prétendait. Le gamin s'était montré d'une efficacité respectable lorsqu'il s'était agit de découper du Voldemort, et avait fait un joli pied de nez au Ministère en choisissant de partir à l'autre bout du monde prendre de longues vacances.

Mais voilà : sept ans auparavant, Potter n'avait certainement pas un sourire aussi serein et un cul aussi attirant et Severus avait perdu toutes ses mauvaises manières quand ils s'étaient revus pour la première fois au banquet de début d'année. Depuis, le Maître des Potions se surprenait à entamer – de mauvaise grâce – la conversation lors des repas.

Comme s'il avait besoin de ça.

oOo

Tout aurait plutôt bien été si, après une journée à tenter d'expliquer à ses élèves la signification profonde du _Livre des Uranies_, Remus n'avait pas décidé de marcher un peu pour se changer les idées. Ses pas – son nez ? – le portèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch où s'entraînait Gryffondor et où résonnaient des clameurs joyeuses. Il pénétra sur le terrain et reconnut aussitôt un des joueurs, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu l'occasion de l'admirer depuis bien longtemps. Harry n'avait rien perdu de son talent.

- Remus!

Le jeune homme atterrit, essoufflé, les yeux brillants. Remus esquissa un sourire.

- On se dérouille?

Le jeune homme se passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- Ca fait du bien de voir que certaines choses de s'oublient pas! dit-il en riant.

Au-dessus d'eux, Bibine tentait de ramener un semblant de calme parmi les élèves surexcités. Harry se retourna, lui fit un signe de la main, et partit vers les vestiaires. Remus le suivit sans trop réfléchir.

- Bibine va bientôt partir à la retraite, pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Dumbledore de récupérer son poste?

Harry secoua la tête et poussa la porte.

- J'aime bien l'Etude des Moldus, dit-il simplement.

Puis sans façon il commença à se déshabiller. Remus détourna les yeux.

- Au fait, il faut que je te rende ton livre…

Ils échangèrent quelques phrases, puis le jeune homme s'éloigna vers la douche. Remus releva la tête et aperçut un dos pâle et musclé, des fesses adorables et des jambes qu'il ferait bon mordre, écarter, embrasser.

Ah, fuck.

oOo

Tout aurait plutôt bien été si, après une journée à éviter que ses élèves ne s'achèvent à coup de sorts vicieux, Severus n'avait pas décidé de prendre un bon bain pour se détendre. La salle de bain des Préfets était – injustement – la plus somptueuse du Château et c'est tout naturellement qu'il s'y dirigea, s'attendant à n'y trouver personne à cette heure tardive. Il poussa la porte et s'immobilisa, contemplant la baignoire déjà occupée. Potter lui pourrirait donc toujours la vie.

- Snape!

Le jeune homme, plongé dans la mousse jusqu'au cou, jouait avec une bulle gigantesque. Severus soupira.

- Je repasserai plus tard.

Le jeune homme lança la bulle vers lui.

- Restez, ce n'est pas comme si il n'y avait pas de place, dit-il en riant.

C'était la plus formidable montagne de bulles qu'on ait pu voir. Potter y plongea et recommença à barboter. Severus se retrouva il ne sut trop comme dans l'eau.

- J'ignorais que vous connaissiez cet endroit.

Potter sourit et lui envoya une poignée de mousse.

- C'est là que j'ai ouvert mon œuf pour la Deuxième Tâche.

Puis sans façon il commença à se savonner les bras. Severus déglutit.

- Comment se passe vos cours de DCFM?

Il bavardèrent machinalement, le jeune homme continuant de se laver. Les bulles commençaient à se désagréger et Severus pouvait contempler des choses de plus en plus intéressantes.

Ah, fuck.

oOo

Il ne se rappelait plus trop comment ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser.

Ils étaient assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée, dans ses appartements, une bouteille de Firewhisky entre eux, en train de parler de leurs élèves et des Poufsouffles qui, pour une fois, avaient décidé de ne pas se laisser faire par les Serpentards et leur avaient joué un bon tour, et Harry riait, les larmes aux yeux, et, incapable de résister, il avait dû se pencher et le prendre dans ses bras…

Harry ne sentait pas seulement bon, il avait un goût délicieux, et sa langue impatiente était exquise dans sa bouche. Remus avait déjà glissé ses mains dans sa robe, cherchant à toucher la peau, quand Harry s'écarta doucement. Ses joues étaient écarlates, ses yeux brûlants, mais sur ses lèvres se dessinait un sourire désolé.

- Accorde-moi un peu de temps, d'accord?

Et ils en étaient restés là, et Remus se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre. Il se sentait vieux, et Harry allait-il partager sa vie avec un loup-garou à peine sorti de la pauvreté? Il aurait au moins pu s'éviter ce ridicule.

oOo

Il ne se rappelait plus trop comment ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser.

Potter était venu dans son bureau pour lui demander un service, un simple onguent pour soigner une coupure faite par un de ses maudits objets moldus, et Severus avait encore ronchonné contre sa totale inaptitude à enseigner, et Potter avait ri de bon cœur, le traitant de vieux râleur, et, incapable de résister, il avait dû se pencher et le prendre dans ses bras…

Potter n'était pas seulement serein, il était tendre, et ses bras tremblants étaient délicieux autour de son cou. Severus avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur sa gorge, cherchant à goûter encore davantage, quand Potter s'écarta doucement. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, son regard timide, mais sur ses lèvres se dessinait un sourire désolé.

- Accordez-moi un peu de temps, d'accord?

Et ils en étaient restés là, et Severus se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre. Il se sentait vieux, et Harry allait-il partager sa vie avec un ex-Mangemort si peu sympathique aux yeux de tous? Il aurait au moins pu éviter ce ridicule.

oOo

C'était Harry qui avait initié le deuxième baiser. Une longue bataille de langues, dans un coin de couloir. Remus l'avait plaqué contre le mur et ils s'étaient embrassés comme des adolescents en chaleur.

- J'ai aussi embrassé Snape.

L'information, abrupte, l'avait laissé sans voix.

- Oh.

Severus? Cette langue de vipère graisseux? Comment Harry pouvait-il –

Puis il avait regardé dans les grands yeux verts. Ce qu'il y avait vu lui avait fait comprendre. Il avait caressé la joue de Harry.

- C'est tout bon. Prends ton temps.

Le sourire de reconnaissance qu'il avait reçu alors en retour valait tous les trésors du monde.

Il se sentait à présent incroyablement incertain et triste.

oOo

C'était Potter qui avait initié le second baiser. Quelque chose d'intense et de lent, au creux du grand divan dans ses appartements. Severus avait saisi sa tête entre ses mains, et ils s'étaient embrassés comme si ç'allait être la dernière fois.

- J'ai aussi embrassé Remus.

La confession, à peine audible, l'avait sorti de son rêve.

- Oh.

Lupin? Ce loup-garou miséreux? Qu'avait-il donc –

Puis il avait remarqué la main désespérément crispée sur son épaule. Ah, les choses ne marchaient jamais simplement. Il avait porté la main à ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est rien. Considérez calmement les choses.

La tête de Harry, blottie contre sa poitrine, lui avait alors ôté tout regret.

Il se sentait à présent incroyablement incertain et triste.

oOo

- Je ne peux pas choisir.

Harry était assis là, au milieu de la pièce, et évitait soigneusement de les regarder l'un ou l'autre. Severus était en face de lui, impénétrable, et alors que Remus le regardait, ses yeux se portèrent lentement du jeune homme sur lui.

Remus aurait pu détruire le mobilier et les tuer tous les deux.

Il avait essayé d'être raisonnable. Après tout, si Harry le choisissait, lui, il avait définitivement le droit d'être heureux, et Severus pourrait se faire une raison, n'est-ce pas? Et si Harry choisissait Severus, et bien Severus avait définitivement le droit d'être heureux, et Remus se ferait une raison.

Puis il avait réalisé qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas se faire une raison. Et Severus non plus. Et il avait été en colère contre Harry. Et il l'était encore, et il l'était contre Severus sans qui tout aurait été si simple, et il l'était contre lui-même d'être en colère contre eux. Et il ne savait quoi faire.

- Dans ce cas ne choisissez pas.

Il vis Harry relever la tête d'un air absent, mais seulement du coin de l'œil parce que son regard était fixé sur Severus, cherchant à comprendre le sens de ces paroles qui refusaient de s'ancrer solidement quelque part dans son esprit.

- Si cela vous semble faisable. Ainsi qu'à Lupin.

Partager? Remus allait sortir une remarque blessante, demander quels jours préférait Severus et s'ils se répartiraient les week-ends, mais il regarda Harry. Le jeune homme fixait à nouveau le tapis, mais ses poings étaient serrés et tremblaient. Remus regarda Severus. L'homme le fixait d'un air sans émotion, mais ses yeux semblaient étrangement suppliants.

Il se sentit, brusquement, à la fois incroyablement stupide et immensément heureux.

S'avançant, il s'agenouilla devant Harry et lui souleva doucement le menton. Essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue.

- Je veux que Harry soit heureux.

Quand ils eurent finit tous les deux de s'embrasser à perdre haleine, Remus regarda Severus. L'homme abordait l'air ronchon d'un gamin qui attendait son tour et s'estimait clairement floué. Merlin, les choses commençaient bien.

oOo

- Je ne peux pas choisir.

Potter était assis là, au milieux de la pièce, et sa voix était misérable. Remus était en face de lui, immobile, mais ses yeux brillèrent furieusement en rencontrant les siens.

Severus ne s'était jamais senti aussi près de risquer sa vie sur une phrase.

Il avait tenté de se résigner. La situation, de toutes façons, terminerait mal et même si Potter se décidait, tous trois ne pourraient le supporter. Lui-même s'en voudrait éternellement de voler une fin de vie heureuse à Lupin. Le mieux était sans doute d'en rester là.

Puis il avait réalisé que c'était sans aucun doute leurs dernières chances, pour Lupin et lui-même, et qu'il ne servait à rien d'être enfin débarrassé de Voldemort si c'était pour voir Potter rencontrer et vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis il avait eu cette idée.

- Dans ce cas ne choisissez pas.

Potter s'était tendu, sans oser montrer d'espoir. Lupin le fixait et Severus se demanda un moment s'il allait se faire tuer.

- Si cela vous semble faisable. Ainsi qu'à Lupin.

La chose était faisable, la chose était tellement faisable. Le regard de Lupin allait de lui à Harry, et Severus savait que le jeune homme ne demanderait jamais, et que lui-même n'insisterait pas davantage. Prise à contrecoeur la décision n'avait rien de réalisable.

Puis Lupin bougea et Severus eut peut-être l'une des plus grandes peurs de sa vie.

L'homme s'agenouilla devant Harry.

- Je veux que Harry soit heureux.

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, Severus pensa que les Gryffondors étaient décidément stupides et qu'il fallait toujours qu'ils rajoutent au dramatique de la situation. Merlin, les choses commençaient bien.

oOo

- L'Irlande.

- L'Egypte.

- Severus, il fait trop chaud en Egypte l'été.

- Et il pleut tout le temps en Irlande.

- Mais l'Egypte regorge de touristes. Et pense à un bon Irish Coffee dans un pub…

Remus vit avec espoir l'homme fléchir un court instant. Harry, accoudé à la table du salon, suivait l'échanger d'un air amusé.

- J'ai assez donné avec les fantômes écossais pour vouloir me coltiner les lutins irlandais, se reprit Severus. Je veux aller en _Egypte_.

L'homme était vraiment têtu. Remus soupira mais ne baissa pas le regard.

- Bon, j'ai des copies à terminer de corriger, annonça Harry en se levant. Quand vous vous serez mis d'accord sur la destination de nos vacances à tous les trois, tenez-moi au courant.

Et, avec un petit signe de main, il sortit. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, un peu penauds.

- L'Egypte, fit sèchement Severus.

- L'Irlande, gronda Remus.

Avec un reniflement ils détournèrent les yeux… et avisèrent la brochure touristique qui traînait sur la table.

Severus s'en saisit prestement.

- Inde… mmh…

- Ca pourrait être pas mal, admit Remus.

- Il y a des temples à visiter et il fait chaud.

- Et on pourrait éviter les touristes.

- Bon, ça marche alors, conclut Severus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Potter s'obstine à nous trouver futiles.

Remus sourit. Ce n'était pas tous les jours facile de voir Severus toucher Harry de la même manière qu'il pouvait le toucher, lui. Mais ainsi avançaient les choses.

Il se pencha et donna un rapide baiser sur la bouche de l'homme, qui le regarda, sidéré.

- Lupin!

- Je vais prévenir Harry, chantonna-t-il en sortant.

oOo

Severus regarda l'homme quitter la pièce, puis un large sourire gagna son visage.

Les Gryffondors… tellement faciles à manipuler. Enfin, rectifia-t-il en regardant la brochure, Potter avait encore réussi à leur imposer ses désirs. Mais tout cela en valait certainement la peine.

Il s'étira et partit corriger ses propres copies.

FIN


	9. Le retour de la Mouche, PG13

Titre : le Retour le la Mouche

Auteur : Lychee

Rating : PG-13

Pourquoi du comment : parce qu'il faisait troooop chaud pendant mon stage et qu'il y avait de ces saloperies plein partout

_Le Retour de la Mouche_

_"Si tu parviens à laisser les mouches marcher sur toi, alors tu seras un homme, mon fils."_

Proverbe bien connu

Il faisait très très très horriblement chaud à Privet Drive, et Harry, étalé sur son lit, n'avait cet après-midi-là même pas la force de se traîner dans un coin du jardin pour être tranquille. De toutes façons, Oncle Vernon avait monopolisé le seul ventilateur de la maison et s'enfilait canette de bière fraîche sur canette de bière fraîche dans la petite véranda, Tante Pétunia, écrasée par la chaleur, devait s'être assoupie dans un fauteuils, sa broderie dans les mains, la bouche entrouverte, et Dudley… Dudley s'était peut-être enfermé dans le réfrigérateur, un habitat qui lui convenait visiblement de mieux en mieux, à moins qu'il ne fût réduit en un pudding tremblotant autre part dans la maison…

Harry était donc vautré sur son lit ; les volets étaient soigneusement clos pour tenter de ne pas laisser échapper le peu d'hypothétique fraîcheur qui pouvait subsister dans sa chambre. Ils venaient de terminer de déjeuner, et, telles que les choses étaient parties, il avait encore deux bonnes heures à tirer avant que l'atmosphère ne devienne un tant soit peu supportable. Ce qui lui laissait tout le temps pour réfléchir à une question cruciale : au-dessus ou en dessous des draps?

Au-dessus ; il était exposé à un imperceptible courant d'air qui apportait une ténue illusion de fraîcheur ; et une nuée de mouches, oh, au moins trois ou quatre, lui pourrissaient la vie. Qu'y a-t-il de plus irritant au monde que ces saloperies qui se posent sur vos mollets alors que vous espérer sombrer dans une bienfaisante inconscience? Si Voldemort apprenait à domestiquer les mouches, le monde se rendrait à lui en trois jours. Maximum.

En plus c'est dégueulasse, quoi, on sait pas où elles ont traîné.

En dessous ; il échappait aux mouches, les entendant avec délectation frapper et refrapper sur le drap qui le recouvrait – bien fait pour vous, immondices de la nature, suppôts cachés des Forces du Mal ; et il mourrait de chaud, étouffant sous une chape de plomb cotonné.

Dans les deux cas, il avait envie de hurler en trépignant.

Il se força à se calmer, se répéta qu'il y avait pire que de supporter une bande de mouches – affronter un Lord Noir ou ses serviteurs, par exemple – et décida d'être zen. Laisse les mouches marcher sur toi, petit scarabée. Assied-toi au bord de la rivière, et bientôt tu verras passer leurs cadavres – en plus ça vivait pas longtemps, une mouche, pensa-t-il méchamment.

Je te méprise, si tu savais comme je te méprise, pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces en regardant l'une d'entre elles remonter le long de son torse. Tu n'es qu'une petite vermine insignifiante qui n'a aucune incidence dans ma vie et bientôt tu disparaîtras, tout simplement. Alors tu peux aller crever, je m'en fous.

- Parce que vous vous pensez meilleur que le reste du monde, peut-être, Potter? répondit la mouche d'un ton sifflant.

- Je ne passe pas tout mon temps libre à harceler sans raison les gens, moi, se défendit-il.

- Oh, non, bien sûr, Mossieur Potter est le Sauveur, celui qui nous délivrera tous, continua la mouche d'un ton sarcastique, en plantant ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Vous n'êtes qu'un sale petit morveux prétentieux, Potter, qui se crois au-dessus de la masse! claqua la voix sèche et méprisante.

- Je fais ce qu'on attend de moi!

- Bien entendu, vous vous croyez indispensable, n'est-ce pas? Mais vous n'apportez rien, Potter, autre que des ennuis, continua la voix chargée de dégoût, tout comme votre père qui a eu le bon goût de mourir et ainsi de nous libérer de –

Schprotch! Harry, une énorme tapette à la main, écrasa un Snape éructant qui lui écrasait la poitrine.

Puis se réveilla.

Puis regarda la pauvre mouche qui agonisait sur le lit juste à côté de lui.

Puis eut un lent et grand et peu rassurant sourire.

Il y avait des moins certes un peu primaires mais très expéditifs de se débarrasser de ce qui le gênait, réalisa-t-il. Peut-être allait-il un peu laisser tomber le côté bon garçon à la rentrée.

Peut-être qu'une grande tapette à mouches enchantée viendrait à bout de Voldemort…

Fin.


	10. Tel le Blanc Petit Agneau, SSHP

(Paru dans le fanzine NonSense! n°1, 2005)

**Tel le Blanc Petit Agneau**

Harry cligna des yeux.

- Si je suis _quoi_?! piailla-t-il.

Dumbledore soupira et se massa les tempes. Ca allait être dur. Très dur.

oOo

_(Une heure plus tôt.)_

_- Voldemort veut __**quoi**_

_Dumbledore en lâcha même son biscuit au citron. N'eurent été les circonstances, Severus Snape en aurait été incommensurablement satisfait._

_- Voldemort veut faire un sacrifice, répéta-t-il lentement. Dans toutes les règles de l'art et de la tradition, c'est-à-dire que la victime doit être jeune, puissante, de préférence son ennemi, et vierge._

oOo

L'adolescent passa par trente nuances de rouges, avant de marmonner un "oui" pratiquement inaudible sous le regard consterné de Dumbledore et MacGonagall, et goguenard de Snape.

oOo

_(Encore une heure plus tôt.)_

_- Dans ce cas… hum… malheureux, prononça Dumbledore, il va falloir lui expliquer qu'une… relation plus poussée avec une des… hum… camarades, serait dans son intérêt…?_

_- Bien sûr, Albus, fit presque courtoisement Severus. Nous comptons sur vous._

oOo

- Dis-moi, Harry, n'as-tu pas eu une… relation avec Melle Cho Chang l'an dernier?

Snape observa le morveux piquer une fois de plus un fard formidable. C'était jouissif.

- Si… marmonna ce dernier. Mais c'est terminé.

- Et… hum… ne pourrais-tu essayer de renouer avec elle?

L'adolescent redressa la tête, les yeux flamboyants.

- C'est ça que je dois faire? Aller voir une fille et lui dire "Hé, Voldemort veut essayer de me tuer parce que je suis vierge, tu ne voudrais pas coucher avec moi?". C'est hors de question.

Une position tout à son honneur, songea Severus. Enfin peut-être que l'idée de crier partout qu'il était puceau y était pour quelque chose.

- Et de toutes façons… commença Harry Potter.

oOo

_(Toujours une heure plus tôt.)_

_- Très bien, soupira Dumbledore d'un air morose. Espérons qu'il le prenne bien… et qu'il accepte. Et qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres complications._

_Severus lui-même, par solidarité envers ses collègues, croisa les doigts._

oOo

- … de toutes façons je suis gay, lâcha l'adolescent.

oOo

_(Une heure plus tôt…_

_L'idée n'avait même jamais été évoquée.)_

oOo

Un silence de mort plana dans le bureau.

Oh, par une ondine frigide, jura silencieusement Severus.

Ce n'était pas que l'homosexualité était un sujet tabou dans le monde sorcier, mais dans ce milieu conservateur et à la population déclinante… et bien il était quand même plus _pratique_ de préférer le sexe opposé.

Potter ne ferait jamais rien comme tout le monde, conclut-il.

Enfin, il pouvait bien parler… lui-même…

Dumbledore ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Eeet… c'est certain? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne l'était pas.

Potter rougit encore, mais ses yeux flamboyaient toujours.

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix ferme.

- Ah.

MacGonagall se massa les yeux.

- Tu ne pourrais même pas faire un petit effort pour…? tenta encore Dumbledore.

Severus crut un moment que le jeune homme allait proprement frapper le vieux sorcier. Ah, ces hétéros.

- Non, siffla finalement Potter.

- Bon. (Le vieil homme le fixa un moment.) Est-ce que… tu as une affaire avec un autre garçon de Poudlard, en ce moment?

Potter, qui semblait s'être repris, haussa les épaules. Il avait l'air plus abattu qu'autre chose.

- Je n'en ai encore parlé à personne, fit-il d'une voix morne.

- Mmh.

Dumbledore resta pensif.

Severus connaissait le vieil homme depuis près de 25 ans. Autant dire qu'il le connaissait par cœur. Il aurait pu restituer à la seconde près le cheminement de pensée du vieux fou. Quelque chose à peu près comme:

"Harry est gay, strictement gay. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on crie sur les toits à 16 ou 17 ans. Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire une enquête sur chacun des élèves de cette école, sans compter qu'il est impensable de choisir n'importe qui – il ne manquerait plus qu'un Serpentard aille voir Sorcière Hebdo pour annoncer qu'il s'est envoyé en l'air avec le Survivant – et que Harry n'acceptera sûrement pas. Je doute également qu'il soit partant pour se faire déflorer par un professionnel – pour un fois, la peste soit du caractère gryffondoresque. Il me faut quelqu'un de confiance, que Harry connaisse de préférence. Mmh. Remus est hétéro. Les jumeaux Weasley sont gay, mais c'est hors de question. Maugrey Fol-Œil aussi – je tient à Harry, après tout. J'ai oublié quelqu'un, qui est-ce? AH!..."

C'est pourquoi, un dixième de seconde avant que Dumbledore n'ouvre la bouche, Severus bondit hors de son fauteuil en hurlant:

- PAS QUESTION!

Son vieil ami se contenta de le fixer d'un air impassible, et Severus sut qu'il était foutu.

Non. Potter allait pousser des hurlements quand Dumbledore lui dirait ce qu'il avait en tête. Potter, pour une fois, serait son allié. Question de fierté personnelle, après tout. On ne dit pas "oui" à une proposition pareille après six ans d'animosité féroce.

Mais Potter se contenta de pâlir et d'écarquiller les yeux. Puis de hocher la tête légèrement. Le "Si c'est la seule solution…" qu'il ajouta n'arrangea rien. Severus quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

oOo

Cinq heures, quatorze minutes et quelques secondes plus tard, c'est-à-dire le soir même, il se retrouvait seul face à Potter dans une chambre dont 1: Dumbledore avait distraitement verrouillé la porte et qui 2: contenait un large et imposant lit en forme de cœur et aux draps de soie roses. Severus Snape, le grand, le terrible, maudit Voldemort d'avoir assassiné sa mère, lui ôtant toute possibilité d'aller sangloter dans le giron maternel.

Severus gagna en trois pas la table sur laquelle trônait une carafe d'un alcool quelconque, s'en versa un plein verre, et l'avala d'un trait.

Puis recommença.

Il envisageait sérieusement un troisième quand quelqu'un lui tapota le bras et lui tendit un autre verre. Généreux, il servit Potter qui manqua s'étouffer et prit une jolie teinte vermillonne. Severus lui tapota distraitement le dos.

oOo

- Bon dieu, Potter, grommela Severus deux verres plus tard, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _moi_?

- Aussi bizarre que cela puisse vous paraître, répondit distraitement l'adolescent, je vous fait confiance.

Ah. Oh.

Potter vida son verre, et Severus l'imita.

oOo

- Et vous voyez, le problème n'est pas tant que je sois gay, marmonnait Potter d'une voix larmoyante, c'est que tout le monde n'est intéressée que par cette foutue cicatrice, et…

- Hon-hon, répondit distraitement Severus, se demandant vaguement si la bouteille n'était pas enchantée ou quoi que ce soit, en tout cas le niveau ne baissait pas et c'était plutôt bien.

- … sauf vous, vous m'avez toujours traité comme de la merde et je vous en remercie, bredouillait Potter.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, je vous assure.

- Si si. C'était très gentil de votre part.

- Je vous en prie.

oOo

- Donc vous étiez bien derrière l'évasion de Black il y a quatre ans? (Severus se frappa la cuisse.) Je le savais, fit-il d'un ton très satisfait en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

- Voui, mais c'est quand même Dumbledooorrre qui nous a donné l'idée du Retourneur de Temps, précisa Potter.

- La vieille chèvre, marmonna Severus.

Le morveux pouffa derrière sa main.

oOo

- J'ai chaud.

- Oui, hein?

oOo

- Et je me suis _toujours_ demandé si vous et Lucius Malefoy…

- Potter, vous cassez l'ambiance. Oh, demerdez-vous pour ôter vos chaussures tout seul.

- Alooors…?

- Non, soupira Severus.

- Roooh, c'est dommage, s'il a un aussi beau petit cul que Draco… Youps là!

- Et que savez-vous au juste du postérieur de M. Malefoy Junior, Potter?

- Pas assez de chose, hélas. Votre chemise a des milliers et des milliers de boutons…

- Trente-sept pour être précis.

- C'est bien ce que je dis.

oOo

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes complètement rond?

- Oui, vous aussi? Oh, remettez votre main là… mouiiii…

oOo

- Arrêtez de gesticuler.

- Attendez… il y a quelque chose qui me rentre dans le dos… ah, ça vous apprendra à laisser traîner votre ceinture n'importe où.

- Peut-on reprendre?

oOo

- OH MON DIEU!

- "Professeur" suffira.

- Arrêtez ça. Non, pas ça, ça vous continuez.

- Vous n'êtes pas très cohérent, Potter.

- Si je vous botte le cul, c'est pas très cohérent aussi?

oOo

- Professeur… arrêtez de bouder, je vous dis que je m'excuse. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, d'abord, c'est pas facile la première fois, j'ai été… emporté par l'excitation du moment? Je vous dis que je suis désolé… C'est pas comme si je vous avais mordu jusqu'au sang, hein? D'accord, on laisse tomber les fellations pour le moment…

oOo

- Ca fait mal? Demanda Harry en se penchant sur sa Marque.

- Pas plus que votre cicatrice, je suppose.

- Alors ça doit faire mal.

- Oui.

oOo

- Et alors Voldemort – il avait encore un reste de sens de l'humour à l'époque – me dit: "Mon petit Severus, tes histoires privées ne regardent que toi, mais la prochaine fois évite d'abandonner Nott en caleçon au milieu des Trois Balais, veux-tu?"

- Mwahahah – cof,cof!

- Potter, par pitié, ne gâchez pas cet excellent whisky.

oOo

- "GURDIIIIL, MASSACRA LE PATRON, D'UNEUH TAVERNEUH, A COUPS DE TABOUREEEETS…"

oOo

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes la première personne que j'ai jamais embrassée?

- …

- Oui, Cho ne compte pas bien entendu. C'était… bwark… comme rouler un patin à une serpillière.

- …

- Vous devriez sourire plus souvent.

oOo

- AAAAH! OOOH OUIIIII!

- HARRYYYY!

- SEVERUUUS!

oOo

- Mmmmmh… vous croyez qu'on pourrait faire ça sur un balais?

- Pourquoi un balai? bailla Severus en sentant ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes.

- Oh, je sais pas… comme ça…

- Sûrement, oui…

- Rrrrrrroonnnnnn…

oOo

Quand Severus se réveilla, une compagnie de nains jouait au squash entre ses deux oreilles.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, et qu'un faible rayon de lumière, venu d'on ne sait où étant donné que la pièce, précisons-le, se trouvait dans les cachots, frappa sa pupille gauche, des trolls basketteurs remplacèrent les nains, et il retomba sur l'oreiller avec un pitoyable gémissement.

Quelques prudentes minutes plus tard, au deuxième essai, deux yeux verts se trouvaient suspendus à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Ca va? coassa Harry Potter, le Garçon Qu'Il Venait De Dépuceler.

oOo

- Tout s'est bien passé, alors? demanda Dumbledore avec un bon sourire.

Severus eut un grognement vague. Dans l'absolu, il ne souhaitait que retourner dans ses appartements, s'enfoncer sous sa couette, et crever là.

- Bien, bien. Je suppose donc que le sujet est clos. Merci pour votre collaboration à tous deux.

Dumbledore lui tapota l'épaule, et sortit. Le morveux le regarda un instant d'un air bizarre – mais peut-être avait-il lui aussi simplement une gueule de bois carabinée – puis disparut. Severus poussa un long soupir qui l'étonna lui-même, et repartit vers ses appartements.

oOo

Le sujet est clos.

Le sujet est clos. Le sujet est clos. Le sujet est clos. Le sujet est clos. Le sujet est clos. Le sujet est clos. Le sujet est clos. Le sujet est clos. Le sujet est clos.

Severus était donc blotti sous sa couette, une bouteille de potion Aurore-Joyeuse vide dans la main. Sa migraine disparue, la vie demeurait sinistrement sombre.

Toc toc toc.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale, avant de se demander pourquoi et comment diable quelqu'un pouvait frapper à la porte de sa chambre à coucher.

La porte s'entrouvrit et Potter se glissa dans la pièce.

Severus le fixa en clignant des yeux.

- Euuuh… jeee… huuum… commença l'adolescent.

- Vous n'êtes pas très cohérent, Potter, répliqua-t-il machinalement.

Harry inspira un grand coup.

- Comme ça, c'est cohérent? demanda-t-il avant de s'avancer et de l'embrasser.

- Mmmmh.

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi.

oOo

**Epilogue:**

- MWAHAHAH! Cette fois il n'y a personne pour te sauver, Harry Potter! Ta précieuse virginité servira mes desseins! MWAHAHAHAHAH!

- Euh, non, sourit gentiment Harry en évitant deux ou trois Avada Kedavra. Il faudrait vous tenir un peu plus au courant de l'actualité, vous savez.

Voldemort s'étrangla avec un bruit de grenouille bronchiteuse.

- Comment! Tu veux dire que… enfin que…?

Le Terrible Lord Noir fit un geste assez significatif. Harry hocha la tête en souriant. Voldemort haussa un sourcil inexistant.

- C'était bien?

- Plutôt, oui, fit Harry d'une voix rêveuse.

- Ah. (Le voix du seigneur des Ténèbres charriait de profond regrets.) Peut-être que si ça s'était bien passé pour moi, je n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui, fit-il d'une voix songeuse. Ce Grindelwald était vraiment un horrible type. (Harry lui tapota l'épaule avec sympathie.) Mais tu devrais te méfier, tu sais, ajouta-t-il en revenant à son pire ennemi, si ça venait à se savoir, je suis certain que ça nuirait à ta popularité.

- Je suis quand même décidé à l'officialiser un de ces –

- Bon, on peut reprendre? les coupa sèchement Severus en leur ôtant leur tasse de thé des mains.

- Oh, pardon. Brrroom, brrrom. TREMBLE DEVANT MOI, POTTER! TU ES ENTOURE D'ENNEMIS ET TU NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE! CETTE FOIS, DIS ADIEU A CE MONDE!

- NON!

- COMMENT, SEVERUS, TU ME TRAHIS?! DANS CE CAS, PREPARE-TOI A SOUFFRIR MILLE SOUFFRANCES EN SA COMPAGNIE – hé, minute, c'est toi qui…?

- Hum.

- Oh. D'accord, simple curiosité. VOUS MOURREZ DONC TOUS LES DEUX ENSEMBLE, A JAMAIS UNIS DANS –

- Ah! Il est minuit passé!

- Et alors?

- Ce sont les vacances. Tant pis pour cette année. On se retrouve l'an prochain, même date, même topo?

- Je suppose, soupira Voldemort. Ca devient lassant. En plus, il va falloir que je trouve une autre idée, pourtant ce sacrifice de vierge, ça me bottait, pourquoi il faut toujours que ça foire? J'ai déjà fait le coup de la mixture avec du sang et des os et tout ça, c'était répugnant en plus, peut-être que l'an prochain je pourrais enlever un de ses amis, ou alors Severus, oui, maintenant qu'il s'est trahi ce serait une bonne idée, ou bien encore –

- Bon je vais me coucher, bailla Harry.

Severus hocha la tête et le suivit.

FIN


End file.
